Lupidus School of Magic
by Arahsa Anime
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a lonely girl in Tomoeda. You're basic wallflower friendless teen. Then, one day she receives a letter inviting her to the Lupidus School of Magic, where she meets Tomoyo, Eriol, and Shaoran. Can they face a new enemy? SxS ExT gets better
1. The letter

She sits in her room, contimplating life and how hers is tied to magic. Kereberos is asleep in his drawer, and the auburn-haired girl is drifting off. Another meaningless day will begin tommorrow. Before she knows it,

is already tommorrow. She awakens early and dresses slowly. She walks slowly and quietly down the stairs. Her brother looks up and nods at her. She finishes her breakfast and starts her walk to school. She

moves slower where the cherryblossoms fall. She can see why her mother had named her Sakura after these flowers. They fall silently, barely attracting any attention. Just like her. She arrives at school just on time.

She walks to class slowly with her books held to her chest.

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san." Some girl with braids who was strangling a boy with black hair says.

"Ohayo." she murmurs.

She sat down and waits for class to begin. She looks at the watch her brother had given her for her most recent birthday, her 15th. Oh. She has 20 minutes until class starts.

"Ummmm...Kinomoto-san?" someone asks.

She looks up.

"Yes?" she whispers.

"I'm Sasaki Rika. I wanted to ask you some questions for a social science project I'm doing." the girl states.

"Okay, what is your project about?" Sakura asks, interested that someone wants to talk to her.

"The life of the common antisocial teenager. You know, a wallflower."

Sakura automatically feels hurt. _Of course,_ she thinks, _Why else would anyone want to talk to me?_

"Um...okay." She answers.

"Okay, great!" Sasaki-san squeals, oblivious to the hurt in Sakura's eyes, "First, why do you never talk to anyone?"

"That's easy, they never really seem interested in what I have to say." She mutters, looking pointedly at Sasaki-san.

"Oh, I see...." Sasaki-san saya, looking sheepish. She clears her throat, "Okay, now, do you feel uncormfortable in social situations?"

"Yes." She answers.

"Okay, why?" Sasaki-san asks.

"Shouldn't you be writing this down?" She fires back, hoping that whatever excuse Sasaki-san comes up with will take her the remaining ten minutes before class to explain.

"Nope. I'm audio-recording this!"Sasaki-san answeers.

Sakura blinks in surprise and notices the recorder in Sasaki-san's hand.

"Oh, well, um...it's kind of complicated..." She admits.

"I think I can keep up." Sasaki-san says, giving Sakura a look that says _God, why can't you just answer the stupid question?_

"Well, it brings back memories of my mom. I used to go to parties and stuff with her." Sakura mutters, her eyes filling with tears.

Before Sasaki-san can reply, the teacher walks in and class begins. All through the school day, Sakura thinks of her mom, now that the subject is in the air. The school day ends faster than she would have thought

was possible and she walks home slightly faster than when she walked to school. Kereberos would get antsy if he didn't have an afternoon snack soon. Before walking in the house, she takes the maill out of the box

and places it on the dining room table for her brother and father. She walks into the kitchen, and takes out the utensils to make hotcakes. Kereberos always loved hotcakes. She remembers spending time with her

best friend, Sayuri, when they lived in Tokyo. Sayuri practically had to beat into Sakura's head how to make hotcakes, and then they found out that the instructions were on the side of the box. Those days were

happier, when mom was alive. A single tear falls down and hits the ground. She shakes her head and concentrates on making the hotcakes. Concentrating on memories without consequences. Remembering how

she found the book of Clow. How she had to deal with capturing all those cards by herself, since she had no friends when she moved to Tomoeda. She remembered when she became Master of the Clow Cards. She

remembered how she got a glimpse of some boy who claimed Clow was his ancestor and how he deserved the cards. And a glimpse of another boy who claimed he was a reincarnation of Clow and he was

the one who had caused all the incidents that made her have to change the cards. She touches the star key dangling around her neck. She's done making the hotcakes.

"Kereberos? Kereberos, you're hotcakes are ready!" She yells.

The plush-toy like guardian races down the stairs He takes a huge bite of the pancakes.

"Sakura, how many times have I told you to call me Kero?"

She mumbles something. Kereberos rolls his eyes and looks out the window for his master's pain in the neck older brother. Kereberos flies to Sakura's room with the hotcakes as Touya walks in the door.

"Kereberos hiding in your room again?" He asks, putting down his bags.

"Yes," She says, then yells to her closed bedroom door, "If you get syrup on my bedspread again, you're not allowed to eat up there anymore!"

"Do you want anything?" She asks.

"Yeah, those hotcakes smell good, can I have some?"

"Sure, I'll make you some."

"Alot of mail today," he says, shuffling through the letters and dividing them into piles. "Whoa." he says, furrowing his brows.

"What?" She says, flipping a hotcake.

"There's a letter for you." He says, with a tone of disbelief.

Sakura fumbles and drops the pan. Touya hears the clatter of the pan.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" He yells.

She walks into the room, nodding.

"Le...Let me see it." She manages to say.

He hands it to her. She stares at it for a couple minutes, not really sure what to do. _She didn't have any friends, and all of her family except for her brother and father were dead. Unless this is one of those letters that _

_some people got from their dead relatives. That would be so creepy. But so cool to. Think about it, her mom would be talking to her even though she was dead. But still kinda creepy..._ She thinks. On the outside,

her expressions were going from confused, nervous, excited, scared, nervous again, confused, scared, excited, etc. Her brother was starting to get nervous. Finally, her hand moved to oped the letter. Her hand

touched the seal to lift it.

It opened itself.

She screamed, dropping the letter and taking two steps back. She realizes that she is over reacting, and walks back toward the letter, which still hasn't dropped and is still floating where she held it before. She

touches the letter again, and the written part pops into her open hand. Meanwhile, the envelope is busy destroying itself. She reads the letter aloud.

_'Dear Kinomoto-san,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Lupidus School of Magic. Here we offer classes speciffically tailored for your type of magic. Since you are a Card Master, the classes you will be _

_taking this year include:_

_Understanding of Cards_

_Making your own cards_

_Taking Care of your Guardians_

_Storing Power to Cards_

_And you will, of course be taking the classes that everyone takes, no matter their talent which are:_

_Basic Latin_

_Understanding Normals_

_Blending with Normals_

_Normals classes (Math, Language Arts, Art, Music, Physical Education, Science, and an Elective)_

_We hope that you will agree to come to our school. The moment you think of going to this school will be the moment a supervisor from our school will arrive to explain everything and whisk you away to the wondurous _

_shopping of school supplies. Then, once done with such, you will be taken to our magnificent school grounds. And no, we are not conceited, that is the opinion of many of our students._

_Yours Truly,_

_Fumio Hayashi_

She looks up at her brother. Her face is very excited.

"Can I go? It looks like there are alot of people like me there." She says, clearly ecstatic.

"It's a good school, too. Clow-san studied there." Kereberos says. He floated downstairs when he heard of the letter.

"We'll wait until tou-san comes home." Touya says gruffly, crossing his arms.

"Speak of the father, he's here." She says, smiling.

Sure enough, Mr. Kinomoto walks into the room.

"Tou-san! I've been accepted to a school for magic people! Can I go? Can I go?" She asks excitedly.

"Let me see the letter." Mr. Kinomoto says calmly. He reads it and thinks for a while. "Well," he says, "I think it would be best for Sakura-san to be around people her age that share her...talents."

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy! You won't regret it! I promise! I'll bring home good grades, and won't get kicked out or anything!" She squeals.

At the same time, Touya is yelling:

"What?! It's to far away! What if something happens to her?! What if she meets some guy and he says he loves her and then cheats on her and she becomes one of those chicks who kills herself because of that?!"

"I think everything will be all right." A voice says from behind them.

They turn around, shocked.

"Oh, you must be the school supervisor the letter was talking about. The letter was right, you do arrive fast." Mr. Kinomoto says.

"Yes, I am. I am Mrs. Aramaki and I will be your Blending with Normals must be Miss Sakura Kinomoto. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Thank you. I'm pleased to meet you as well." She says happily.

"Well, pack your bags. We'll be traveling to Insula Magica shortly."

"Yes ma'am."


	2. The school

Hellos! My second chapter! Yay! Thank you to PuppyLoveSisters, Karasu Chiyuki, and madmanalpha! You are all very supportive! *Big smiles!* Nothing much else to say except...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! I am just an addicted fan!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura leaves the house with Kereberos and Mrs. Aramaki.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am, but what exactly is Insula Magica?" Sakura asks.

"Oh! Insula Magica is the only non-Normals place. It's the only island where magical beings such as your self don't have to hide because of what you are. It's the largest island on earth." Mrs. Aramaki replies happily.

"But I thought that Australia..." Sakura begins to say, before she realizes, "Oh! Normals can't go there?"

"Nope." Kereberos replied, "Clow-san lived there for a couple years. Is it still the same?"

"There have been a couple changes since the last time you were there." Mrs. Aramaki says, smiling.

They walk along, passing Penguin Park. They stop suddenly at the bridge leading to her old school.

"Ah. Mr. Jonouchi. Escorting your student as well?" Mrs. Aramaki asks, looking at the girl with long raven hair and amethyst eyes.

"Yes. This one is a Vocis. Interesting, hm?" The man with deep red hair and kind gray eyes answers.

Sakura looks at the girl. Something seems strangely familiar about her. The girl stares back, smiling, as if she knows Sakura.

"Well, would you like to walk with us, since as always you are going the wrong way?" The man, Mr. Jonouchi says.

"Ah, yes. Whoops!" Mrs. Aramaki says, looking sheepish.

They walk back to Penguin Park. The teachers walk side by side chatting about the new students. The two girls walk together, the raven-haired one looking interestedly at Sakura.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. What's your name?" The girl says, looking at Sakura.

"Um..I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura says, looking back at the girl.

Tomyo looks surprised, "Was your mother's name perhaps Nadeshiko?"

Sakura looks at her confused, "Yes."

"Oh! Sakura, you're mother was my mom's cousin! You used to come over all the time and we would play dress-up and play with the barbies my mom's toy company made!" Tomoyo exclaims, looking excited.

"No wonder you looked familiar!" Sakura exclaims.

The girls chat excitedly, catching up with eachother.

"Oh, you're a Card Master. That must be your guardian. What's his name?" Tomoyo asks.

"Kereberos. He's my Sun Guardian. My Moon Guardian isn't coming." Sakura says.

"And what makes you think that?" A voice from behind them says.

Sakura lets out a small shriek and trips over her feet in surprise. "Y-Yue-san!"

Kereberos looks at him annoyed. "God, do you want to kill our Master, Yue?! These woods are dangerous!"

Sakura explains to Yue why he can't come as they walk toward a cliff.

"Fine." He says grumpily, flying off.

"Okay, girls, listen up! We need to do this carefully or instead of two students at Lupidus, We're going to end up with two lost girls in Insula Magica, or worse." Mr. Jonouchi states.

"We are going to jump off this here cliff and think really hard about going to Lupidus School of Magic." Mrs. Aramaki explains.

Tomoyo looks nervously at the teachers.

"Come on. Daidouji first." Mr. Jonouchi says.

Tomoyo runs off the cliff, falling slowly. A light appears at the bottom of the cliff. When she is completely absorbed by the light, Mr. Jonouchi jumps off, making sure she goes to the right place. Mrs. Aramaki motions

for Sakura to jump as well. She walks over to the edge of the cliff. She breathes in deeply, thinking the name Lupidus School of Magic. She steps off the cliff, and surprisingly doesn't fall. She kind of floats down. A

light appears below her. She slips in and is amazed. It is bright and feels warm. But, not only that, the light is where the bottom of the cliff should be, but the light seems endless.

"Where would you like to go?" A deep voice asks.

"Lupidus School of Magic." She says.

The warmth of the light surronds her. Her feet touch the marble floors of the school. She opens her eyes and sees the pecan stone walls of the school. The roof is a a brown color sort of like dark chocalate with

carvings of many different symbols. The giant doors are of the same color and ornately carved.

"After all your classes tommorow, the first year students like yourself will all go school shopping and take a tour of Insula Magica." Mrs. Aramaki says behind her. She hands Sakura a map. "It's of the school

grounds. First years can't join a sorority or fraternity until they have been here for at least 3 months."

"Arigatou."

"Now, go to the announcement room. Headmaster Hayashi would like to speak to all our new students."

Sakura looks at the map, everything is labeled. It even has a small "you are here" arrow. She follows the way to the announcement room. She walks into the room.

"Sakura-chan! Come sit with us!" Tomoyo calls, waving at her.

Sakura runs over, slightly embarressed because everyone is staring.

"Sakura, these are my new friends! This is Li Shaoran," Tomoyo says, motioning to a tall boy with topaz eyes and messy brown hair, "And this is Hiiragizawa Eriol." This time, she points at a boy with sapphire eyes

and black hair with kind of blue highlights.

They all chat happily about the school. Sakura finds out that Eriol is a sorcerer and Shaoran is a Blade Master. They talk about what classes they are going to take individually and what they wonder the other

classes will be like.

"Oh, yeah! Mrs. Aramaki is plenty nice! She's the nicest teacher I've ever met!" Sakura exclaims, defending their Blending with Normals teacher.

"Kinomoto Sakura! I never thought I'd see the day!" A girl exclaims.

Sakura turns her head. She gasps, for, could this be...?

"Maeda Sayuri! Is that really you?!" Sakura exclaims.

"You bet your cutest guardian it is!" Sayuri exclaims, laughing, "So, why don't you sit with us?"

"Um...Well, do you mind sitting with us? I want to catch up with my cousin Tomoyo." Sakura states.

"I don't think there'll be enough room for all my friends. But maybe we can catch up later." Sayuri says, noticing that the assembly is about to start.

"Um...Okay." Sakura mutters.

The headmaster walks out onto the little stage-type thing that they always have in the school auditoriums. He looks like a friendly dude.

"I am very pleased that all of you could come to our school! Our school is all about letting you learn at your own pace. We will not kick you out for getting bad grades! We will, however kick you out of our school for

improper use of magic. You will all be taking another mandatory class this year, _Uses and Misuses of Magic._ Of course, if you are a _vocis_ you will be taking a different class from a Blade Master. Now lets talk about

dorms! Girls' dorms will be across from Boys' dorms, shared by a lush courtyard. Feel free to practice your magic at any time, as long as you do not harm anyone while doing so. Now, electives are the same as they

would be in any other school. Your choice of a language, drama, home ec, or magic help." He says, and he goes on with all the other boring crap that they go on about everytime you enter a new school. You know,

uniform, schedules, bullies, reporting a magical accident, blah blah blah.

"Your schedules should be appearing in your hands, right about...now." He says. And the schedules pop out of the sky and float into the hands of all the students.

"Now, feel free to do as you like, tommorow, your classes will begin, and afterwards, we wil be going school shopping!" He says.

They compare schedules. Sakura has Basic Latin with all three of them, Blending with Normals with Eriol, Understanding Normals with Tomoyo, and Normals classes with Shaoran.

"Sakura! Can I speak to you please?" Sayuri comes up and asks. (A/N forgot to mention what Sayuri looks like! *sweatdrops* She has a long platinum-kind-of-almost-white-blonde braid and aqua blue eyes)

"Sure!" Sakura exclaims.

They walk together until they are in front of the girls' bathroom.

"I hate you. I always have and I always will. I was only friends with you because I felt sorry for you because your mother was ill all the time. I made you take that vow that you would be friends with no one else so you

would be miserable all your life." Sayuri spits. The rest of her friends come and they all start slapping and punching and kicking Sakura before she even gets the chance to say "But-" Sakura limps to the dorms by

herself when they are done.

"Sakura-chan! What happened?" Tomoyo exclaims, dropping her teacup. Eriol and Shoaran look up from their drinks, and when they do, they have to do a double take.

"You have bruises everywhere!" Tomoyo continues, "Tell me what happened!"

Sakura opens her mouth and talks about the whole bloody tale.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMG! Why Sayuri, Why?! Well, we'll find out next chapter, when our heroes ask the same question! Please R&R! *dizzy from drama!* .


	3. Sayuri

Helloz! Chapter 3 iz on the loose! Thank you to PuppyLoveSisters, Karasu Chiyuki, madmanalpha, and CCslover22. Very supportive, and yes Sayuri is being a bad girl, I hope this

chapter will clear things up. Not much else to say, but...

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own CardCaptor Sakura! I'm just an addicted fan!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You can't take her crap! Show her what you're made of!": Shaoran shouts angrily. Nobody messes with his friends.

"Um, Shaoran, I don't really think that Sakura-chan is the type of person who can fight against an old friend, no matter how cruel they were to her." Eriol says, looking at Shaoran with

an expression that says _Idiot, do __you ever look at the way people say things? It can reveal their type of personality._

"It doesn't matter what we do, we just need to get back at her." Tomoyo says, determination in her eyes. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just sits there, picking at fraying thread on a pillow.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asks, concerned now.

"I can't."

"Can't what?" Eriol asks.

"Get back at her. We were best friends. No matter what she said, that fact remains true."

"But she..." Shaoran starts, but Tomoyo flashes him a look that says _Don't._

"When we were kids, she was...different. She started showing her magical abilities sooner than most." Sakura says, looking up. Her eyes have a far away look in them.

"What type of magic does she use?" Eriol asks.

"Time-travel. She accidentely transported us to the time..." She says, and then looks down, "...The day my mom died."

"Those always develop earlier." Eriol says softly, he can see the pain in Sakura's eyes.

"We still need to find out why Sayuri hated you." Shaoran blurts out, and immediately regrets it. Sakura looks down, and tears form on her eyes.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo whispers and moves toward her. Sakura holds her hand up.

"I'm fine, and Shaoran-kun is right." She says. "The key that hides the power of the stars, Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"

The star wand appears in her hand. They all look at her.

"Who wants to go back in time?" She asks, smiling wryly.

"Sakura! You can't use that card! You know how much magic that it uses." Kereberos says.

"Kero, not right now. I want to see something." She says, holding a finger up to him. "Everybody get together really close and hold onto eachother. Good, just like that."

"What are you doing? You can't-"

"RETURN!" Sakura screams before Kero can finish. And they all dissapear.

They open their eyes. Are they really in Tokyo? Did they really go back in time? Then, two girls walk along. One has auburn hair in two pigtails and has big emerald eyes. The other has

platinum-kind-of-white-blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back and aqua eyes.

"Bye Sayuri-chan! See you tommorrow! And try not to trip again!" The auburn haired one says, waving, and heads off to the right.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Same to you, and try to remember the hotcake recipe!" The platinum haired one says, heading to the right.

They all four follow the platinum haired one, although at first, Tomoyo trys to follow the younger Sakura. The little girl enters the door. No one is home. No one ever is. The girl goes up

to her room. She picks up the only thing in the room other than a pillow and blanket. A stuffed bunny. The girl cradles it, and whispers to it. "Don't worry Eri. We'll leave them soon.

We'll live a happier life." The door creaks open. A woman with the same platinum hair but chocolate eyes walks in the room. At the same time, a man with pale red hair and aqua eyes

walks in the room with a boy the same age as Sayuri, but with pale red hair and chocolate eyes walk in as well.

"Worthless one! Your mother father and dear brother Minoru are home! Where is the dinner?" The woman asks.

"I'm sorry, mother. It's not ready yet." Sayuri says, looking down.

"What do you mean it's not ready? Have you been playing with that Kinomoto girl again? Or did you make another 'friend'?" The father asks.

Sayuri doesn't answer.

"I think she has, great father. Maybe we should punish her." The boy says.

"Shut up Minoru, before I beat the hell out of you again." Sayuri says.

"First you play with a friend, and now you're threatening poor Minoru? That definetly deserves some punishment." The mother screams, slapping the little girl. Then, to the father, "Get

the matches."

Sakura takes a step back, covering her mouth to keep from screaming as they whip, burn and beat the little girl.

The poor girl screams bloody murder and falls to the floor.

"Maybe now you'll learn to keep dinner punctual." Minoru says, and turns on his heel to talk to his father.

Sayuri runs to her room, as do the group of four.

"This is all Kinomoto's fault! If she hadn't insisted on us going to play together this never would have happened. I hate her, hate her, hate her, hate her! It's not fair! _Her_ parents

never try to set _her_ on fire." Sayuri mutters, tears running down her face.

"R-RETURN" Sakura whispers.

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Shaoran all look at eachother nervously. Sakura sways a bit and promptly faints.

"Sakura!" Shaoran says, and catches her before she hits the floor.

Eriol looks at Tomoyo and she is smiling. She looks up at him and winks. He blinks in surprise. No...Shaoran couldn't...right? Tomoyo nods, smiling again.

"Can I get some help over here?" Shaoran asks, blushing, "Where's...her...um...dorm?"

"Check on her map." Tomoyo says, smiling.

"Where is it?"

"Her pocket."

Blushing even more, Shaoran fishes the map out of Sakura's back pocket. He looks at it. Sakura opens her eyes.

"I'm...I can make it up okay." Sakura says weakly.

"I think Tomoyo should go up with you to make sure that you do." Shaoran says.

"But-" Sakura starts to say.

"I think Shaoran is right." Tomoyo interrupts.

Sakura nods and kind of tries to squirm out of Shaoran's arms, but kind of at the same time uses the last of her energy, so she kind of faints instead.

"Hey!" Shaoran says, surprised.

She wakes up feeling hands on her forehead.

"It...It's not like that!" A voice is hissing.

"Really? I could have sworn that it was from how red your face was." Another voice says, teasing.

"Stop it" She mumbles, turning over, and then falling off the bed.

"Ow." She says, annoyed, "Stupid floor."

Sakura sits in her room, proccessing the information. Something doesn't seem right. Everything is in place, Kero is sleeping in his drawer, Yue in't here, the boys are in her room... Oh, wait.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She shrieks, "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

The boys look at eachother and decide to hightail it because she's currently looking for either POWER, SWORD, or FIGHT.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so this chapter was kinda short, I'll admit, but I was in such a hurry to get it to you guys! Next chapter will be longer I promise and will have plenty of that coupley fluff! =D


	4. The blackout

Hi, everyone! Short again and late on posting! (Power outage and a family emergency.) Thank you to EmblemDuelist, PuppyLoveSisters, madmanalpha, ageofaquariusstudios,

CCslover22, Karasu Chiyuki

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura looks at the map. She look up again, and then down at the map. This can't be right. The map says that Basic Latin is in the East Classroom, but this is just a big empty field. Her brows furrow slightly. She looks

at the field again. Eriol walks up to her.

"Having some trouble?" He asks.

"Yes, actually." She says, laughing, "I can't seem to find our Basic Latin classroom."

"Well, actually, this is the classroom."

Shaoran walks to the "classroom" just as Sakura is apparently laughing at one of Eriol's joke. This makes him strangely jealous. _She's just a friend! She's just a friend! It's not like that!_ he chants in his head. She is

done laughing, and is now chatting animatedly. He walks into the same area as the two. She looks up at him.

"Shaoran-kun!" she chants happily, a slight bit of pink on her cheeks.

"Hi Sakura. W-where's the classroom?" Shaoran says, blushing deep red.

Eriol looks at him with a gloating smile. Shaoran kicks him in the back of the legs, right at the knees. And Eriol goes down.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo shrieks, running over.

Sakura looks her in the eyes, smiling. She knows something.

"Shut up." Tomoyo says, rolling her eyes.

Sakura throws her head back, laughing, "I'ts not like that, am I right?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll tell _him_, and then I'll tell your brother." Tomoyo threatens, a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"That's not funny. My brother would kill him." Sakura says, laughter dying.

"Um, are we going to be going to class any time soon?" Shaoran says, sweatdropping.

The girls look up at him, realization dawning on their faces.

"Damn! That's right, we have class!" Sakura mutters.

They run into the field and are majestically transported into a marble-walled classroom. An old woman with gray hair and narrow black eyes is standing in front of the class.

"Welcome to your Basic Latin class," she says with a creaky old voice (they barely sat down in time), "This class is all business. Unlike some of your other classes, I will tell you up front, this class will not be fun.

You will sit where I tell you, speak when I say so, and obey all my rules. As you noticed, I have put two packets on top of your desk. Take out the top one, yes, the one that is two pages. That is your school supplies

list. Now the other one. It's about twenty or so pages. Those are the class rules. Read them, memorize them, for next class we will be translating them to latin the best we can..." The teacher drones on the rest of

the class. The rest of the classes go about the same, except the teachers were ten times funnier and younger. Oh, yeah, and less strict and boring. Did we mention funnier and younger? Finally, it is time for school

shopping.

"Hey, guys! How were your other classes?" Tomoyo asks, as they board the bus to go to town.

"Great! Making your own cards is so much fun!" Sakura gushes happily.

"Well, I'm sure it could've been alot better than Basic Latin. So boring." Shaoran says, rolling his eyes.

Sakura groans out of nowhere. They all look at her.

"Tomoyo, can you hide me for a sec-" Sakura is about to say, before some really hot blonde dude with gray eyes interrups.

"Hey, Sakura." He says, he has a really sexy deep voice.

"Hi Hamaguchi-san." Sakura answers, anyone can plainly hear the annoyance in her voice. Except, apparentely Hamaguchi.

"How many times have I told you to call me by my first name? Anyway, do you want to join my four-group?" He asks.

"Sorry, I'm already a part of this one." She says, motioning to herself, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Shaoran. "We should catch up some time later!"

He's about to open his mouth to say something, but Sakura waves and turns to talk to Tomoyo, effictively ending any hopes of another conversation.

"Who was _that_?" Shaoran asks, working hard not to sound too angry.

"A kid in my Blending with Normals class." She says through her teeth.

"Why so pissed? He's hot!" Tomoyo exclaims.

"Well, to you he can't be any hotter tha-" Sakura says, but Tomoyo covers her mouth.

"Seriously." Tomoyo says.

"Well, I tipped her off because I saw him talking with Sayuri. They knew eachother really well. He's going out with her, I think." Eriol says quietly.

The bus stops and they walk out to town. The adventure of school shopping begins! They walk around to all the shops, buying the stuff they need and talking about their teachers. Occasionally avoiding Hamaguchi

and his group, who did include Sayuri. Finally, they board the bus to go back home.

That was so much fun! Even though we were shopping for school stuff." Sakura says happily.

"Mmm-hmm." Shaoran says, nodding and blushing.

Eriol looks at him gloatingly and Shaoran shoots him a look. Sakura looks at them both, confused. They step off the bus and walk into school. They sort all their new school stuff in their dorms and head out to the

living area, which connects the boys' and girls' dorms. They are all talking when suddenly, the lights flicker, and go out.

"Oh no." Sakura whimpers.

"Everyone, be calm. I'm sure they'll turn on soon." Eriol says, "In the meantime, let's tell scary stories!"

"I-I think I'm gonna go see whats going on." Sakura says, rushing to get up.

And then, she trips, landing right in Shaoran's lap.

"S-sorry. Who is this?" She asks.

"Um, me." Shaoran whispers.

"Oh, sorry. I-I'll just..." She whispers, flustered, but Shaoran holds her down.

"We don't want you to fall again." He whispers into her ear.

Sakura shivers and blushes bright red. She stays. The lights never turn on the whole night. She sits in Shaoran's lap the entire time, cowering into him when the stories get too scary. They eventually fall asleep in

eachother's arms.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aaaaaaaaw! Kawaii! =D see you next chapter, will try to be more on time next time!


	5. The sticky situation

Omg, finally! I finally got it posted! Yaaay! I had a bad case of writer's block. yeah, madmanalpha, I never really thought of either of those things, I was just like: blackout. Anyway, thanks to all the people who posted reviews (can't list you all, its really late)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shaoran blinks awake. He moves to yawn, but something is holding his arms down. He looks and Sakura is there, hugging his arms as if they were a teddy bear, asleep. He blushes a crimson red and looks up. Eriol is

asleep, leaning against the wall, and Tomoyo is asleep with her head in his lap. He feels Sakura stir in his arms, which were as tightly wrapped around her as her's were around him. Maybe tighter. She wakes up, and

looks up at him. She blushes deep red and tries to pull out, but his arms are around her too tight. Instead, she ends up falling on top of him again, him falling onto his back and her on his chest, in between his legs.

"Wow, I didn't know you two were _that_ into eachother." Eriol says, awake now.

"No-that's-it...we're not-" Sakura says, flustered, and tries to get up, but ends up falling again, kissing Shaoran.

They break away, blushing. Sakura touches her lips. _Omigod. Did I just...I did! Don't get me wrong, from the moment I slapped eyes on him, I wanted to, but what if he..._She's thinking, even more flustered than before.

Meanwhile, Shaoran is sitting up, furrowing his brows deep in thought.

"We, um, we have to get to class." He says, flustered as well, but manages to get up.

Sakura nods weakly and dashes up the stairs. She quickly puts on her uniform. (A light yellow vest over a a sky-blue polo and a white mini-skirt and a white tie) She brushes her hair and grabs her bookbag. _Nothing _

_happened, nothing happened, nothing happened!_ She chants to herself. She bounces down the stairs, seeing Shaoran and everything gets sort of-

"Awkward." Tomoyo says, smiling at Sakura, who is busy groaning internally.

"Omigod, you say one word about this to my brother and I'm going to tell E-" Sakura starts, before Tomoyo runs up covering her mouth. Sakura pulls away the hand and is smiling like a maniac.

Shaoran glances at the two girls nervously. Sometimes, he just didn't get them. Well, most of the time. Okay, all the time if he was being honest with himself. Eriol walks down the stairs in the boys' uniform. (A pale

yellow polo with a sky-blue jacket, white tie and long pants)

"Um, we have Basic Latin right now." he says, looking at the two. Sadly, this won't help our current situation, since the "happy couple" sit next to eachother.

Tomoyo and Eriol walk out together, and Sakura moves to follow, but Shaoran holds her back.

"Sakura, about this morning, I want you to know that I-" Shaoran says, but Sakura holds a finger up to him, pressing it to his lips. He blushes and shuts up.

"It's okay, it was an accident, right? We'll just keep it our little secret." she says, smiling and blushing a little. She walks to the door, and motions for him to follow.

He walks toward the door, and surpresses the urge to take her hand in his. He looks at it instead, and sees it is clenched in a fist. Is she trying not to hold his as well? She takes a step forward, and narrows her

eyes. There is Sayuri, who is apparently writing something down.

"Oooh! This'll be a great tidbit of information for your brother, don't you think?" Sayuri says excitedly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sakura replies, turning her head away.

"Oh, come on! That kiss, the position, you and Li-kun sleeping in eachother's arms? You're brother would just _love_ to hear all of that." Sayuri says, snidely.

The blood drains from Sakura's face and Shaoran moves toward her nervously. Sakura glares at Sayuri, turns on her heel, and walks very, very, _very _quickly away. Shaoran runs after her.

"What are you two going on about, your brother? You and Tomoyo have been going on about it since the first day of school." Shaoran asks, once he catches up.

"Well, I have this _really_ overprotective brother, and to put it simply, if he knew about the events that took place from the power outage to this morning's, er, incident," Sakura says, smiling wryly, "He would rip you to

shreds."

"I'm not afraid of him." He says, a tad sullen.

"You make it sound like we're dating." She says, laughing.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if maybe..." He says, trailing off, because Sakura is looking nervous. "I-I think that maybe I might...Well, I think that I lo-"

"We're here!" Sakura says.

They enter the Baic Latin classroom, Tomoyo and Eriol looking at them nervously. They sit down, and take out their new school supplies. They chat animatedly about Tomoyo and Eriol and when they think the two

are going to get together. Class begins and they both groan. But, at last, Sakura can think about his previous words. _Could he have been trying to say that maybe he loves me? No, why would he love me, we're just _

_friends. But when we were kissing... Was it just my imagination, or was he kissing me back? It must have just been my imagination because like I said, We're only friends. But...maybe, just maybe...I hope he loves _

_me. But if he loves someone else, I hope they never hurt him. Because if whoever this person is, I will personally kick their ass. Omigod! What if its Sayuri? No, he hates Sayuri, I've heard him say it so many times. _

_I've seen him glare at her and he shudders when he hears her name. God, do I really love him. I need to talk to Tomoyo about this. So bad! But I have to wait until Understanding Normals, and thats my last period! _

_Aaargh! Maybe I could pass her a note, but Ms. Iijima watches us like a hawk. Plus, she'd read the note out in front of the class. And then Shaoran would know, and what if he doesn't like me? What would I do? _

_Dammit! Being a hopeless teen in love is _so_ hard!_

I think its time to run through time, don't you?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM!!! It is now Understanding Normals class!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura its in the desk next to Tomoyo's, who is already sitting down.

"Tomoyo-chan, I need to talk to you about something." She says sadly.

"Anything, Sakura-chan, but have you been doing something I should know about?" Tomoyo says, eyeing Sakura.

"Okay, students! Class is now in session!" The teacher calls.

The note:

Sakura: I think that maybe I'm in love with Shaoran-kun.

**Tomoyo**: I knew that already, but whats your problem?

Sakura: I'm not really sure what to do. Should I tell him, or keep quiet?

**Tomoyo**: Tell him, silly.

Sakura: Yeah, but what if he rejects me?

**Tomoyo**: Trust me, he won't.

Sakura: How do you know?

**Tomoyo**: I just know! Now shut up so I can take some notes!

Sakura: Whoa, attitude. What's wrong?

**Tomoyo**: Nothing! Why would anything be wrong?

Sakura: You're never this moody. Did something happen with you and Eriol?

**Tomoyo**:...no

Sakura: Don't bother lying to me!

**Tomoyo**: I think...I think maybe he likes you.

Sakura: No, he only has eyes for you.

**Tomoyo**: You're lying

Sakura: Are you, like, bling or something? Have you seen how many times he looks at you a day? Have you seen how he looks when he sees you?

**Tomoyo**: If you love Shaoran so much, why are you so busy looking at Eriol?

Sakura: I'm looking out for you. Ya know, making sure that he doesn't hurt you.

**Tomoyo**: Oh. I'll watch Shaoran for you.

Sakura: That won't be neccessary

**Tomoyo**: Translation: keep your eyes on your own damn man. Got it. Loud and Clear.

Sakura: Ha ha. But seriously, watch Eriol for a couple days, tell him how you feel.

**Tomoyo**: I'll do that when you tell Shaoran how you feel.

Sakura: You're on.

Tomoyo puts away the note and winks at Sakura. Confirmation. Let the games begin.


	6. The doubledate

Hello! Posted this up early, which is why it's so short! Okay, time to reply to your many comments!

PuppyLoveSisters: Can't exactly say too much on that subject. It may spoil all the good stuff!

FlyFly: Yeah, I double space it when I write it, but my computer likes to mess things up.

madmanalpha: Thank you! Wasn't really sure if it would be to great, maybe I should watch more football while I write these. I was watching the superbowl while writing most of chapter 5.

AngelEmCutie: thank you!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shaoran walks up to Eriol. Eriol turns his head, surprised, Shaoran rarely talks to anyone except Sakura.

"Whats up?" Eriol asks uncertainly.

"Is it just me, or have the girls been acting really weird lately?" Shaoran mutters under his breath, because the girls were a couple of feet away.

"It's not just you, they'll look up at us, giggle insanely, then go back to those notebooks they carry around all the time now. They're always planning something and talking about some kind of person dude and how they

can maybe get around both Sakura's guardians and their parents. And then theres the planning and gossiping." Eriol says, confused.

Mean while, they girls are planning how they will aproach the boys.

"Maybe we can all set up different date-type things and say that one of us has to back out." Sakura whispers.

"No, no. We'd have to tell them about our plan to get the other two together. That would beat the point, because then we'd both just be trying to catch the other two on a date." Tomoyo whispers back, shaking her head.

"Damn, this is almost as hard as Basic Latin!" Sakura howls.

"Maybe if you payed a bit more attention, it wouldn't be so hard." Shaoran teases from behind her.

"But it's so boring! All she does is drone on about how the vowel was created and a whole bunch of other crap I could care less about." Sakura rants.

"Hey, I never said it wasn't boring and that what she says isn't crap, I'm just saying, maybe if you paid a bit more attention," Shaoran says, sliding onto her seat, pushing her onto his lap (haha! the sneaky little wolf!),

"you'd get better grades."

She sticks her tongue out at him and says, "But there are more important things to think about!"

"Do tell." He says, teasing some more.

"Well, when are Tomoyo and Eriol going to get together?" She whispers right into his ear because Eriol is there, which gets a few raised eyebrows from Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Ah, important indeed. I still don't see how thats more important than your grades, though." He says, tickling her in the spot right under her ear.

"Hey! That tickles! Stop it!" She says, laughing.

"See, you two are like a couple already!" Eriol teases.

Sakura and Shaoran both blush a deep crimson red. "I-it's not like that!" They both say in unison.

"Sure it's not. So when are you two getting married?" Tomoyo teases at Sakura.

"We're not gettiing married!" They say in unison (again! omg lol!).

"Oooh! Lets all go to the Movie theater tommorow! It'll be Saturday, so we'll have the day off! We can do a sort of double date thing. This happy couple and me and Tomoyo." Eriol says.

"Does that mean that you and Tomoyo are going out?" Shaoran teases.

"You're putting words in my mouth!" Eriol yells.

"You're the one picking on me just because I happen to be friends with Sakura!" Shaoran yells back.

"Hey, no need for fighting!" Sakura says, after giving Tomoyo a remorseful I-told-you-so glance.

"Right, sorry." Eriol says. Shaoran just nods.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shaoran asks nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura says, attempting to pull a happy face, "I'm just excited about tommorrow!"

"Okay, what type of movie should we see?" Eriol asks.

"There's a really good one coming out. _The Unborn_, I think." Tomoyo says.

"I-isn't that a scary movie, though?" Sakura asks nervously.

"Yeah, maybe we could see _Paul Blart: Mall Cop_ instead. That one is supposed to be hilarious." Shaoran says, sensing Sakura's inability to watch scary movies.

"We'll put it up to vote, then. Write down _The Unborn_ on one paper and _Paul Blart: Mall Cop_ on the other. Then, we'll have Kero pull out a paper." Eriol says.

They write it down and Kero pulls out a paper.

"_The Unborn._" He says.

"Okay, lets set up the time we're going to go and where and all that good fun!" Tomoyo says.

"I'm sorry." Shaoran whispers in Sakura's ear.

"For what?" She whispers back, confused.

"You don't like scary movies, do you?" He asks.

"No, how did you know?" She asks, again.

"You kind of got this holy-crap-that-movie-looks-like-something-that-would-give-me-nightmares-for-weeks look in a very unexcited way." He says.

"Oh. Well, I'll have you there, right?" She says.

"Well, yeah." Shaoran says, blushing a little.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura hops down the stairs wearing an off the shoulder light pink sweater and dark wash jeans. Shaoran blushes, the red very easy to see against his forest green T-shirt and blue jeans. Tomoyo follows after her in

a light blue turtleneck tanktop and beige long skirt. Eriol looks at her, sapphire eyes somehow intensified by his black medium sleeved shirt and khaki pants. They walk to the in-school movie theater (omg, in-school?

I wish mine had one! Then, I would skip class all the time to- oh, that's why they don't.) They see the movie, which ends up scaring the crap out of Sakura and she is pretty much in Shaoran's arms the entire movie.

Finally, the movie is over, and they decide to walk around a little. Eriol pulls Tomoyo to the side for a second.

"What's up?" she asks, curious, and blushing.

"I look at Shaoran and Sakura and see how close they are to being a real true couple, and then I wonder..." He says sapphire eyes filled with determination, love, happiness, and sadness.

"You wonder what?" She breathes, blushing.

"If, if maybe there's any potential for, you know, us." He says, motioning between them both.

Tomoyo takes in abreath from shock, and her eyes fill with tears.

"B-but, w-we don't have to be anything other than friends if you don't want to be..." Eriol says, panicking from the tears.

"You don't know how many times I've wanted you to say that!" She says, tears overflowing. She jumps into his open arms.

Sakura and Shaoran watch this, with a small smile playing on both of their faces. You can tell what their both thinking. _Close to a relationship..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Interesting! Whats gonna happen with Tomo x Eriol? What about Sakura and Shaoran? Why were thewy listening? Are Eriol and Tomoyo really _

_a couple? Why am I writing in italics? Find most of this out in Chapter 7! Hahahahahahahaha!_


	7. The visit

Kind of a short chapter and I could've done better, but I just got home from school and did this and have been tired all freaking day, so deal. =D Thank you to madmanalpha, xXSakuraBlossomsXx and AngelEmCutie. You guys are always helpful!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walks up to Tomoyo, smiling and curious at the same time.

"So how was the date with Mr. Perfect?" She asks excitedly.

"Oh, perfect, of course. Why would you expect anything else?" Tomoyo says, laughing at Sakura's excessively curious face.

Sakura sticks out her tongue, and sighs. "At least _you_ have a date for prom. He's still referring to me as his best friend."

"Still? Wow, I thought you'd've been past there by this point." Tomoyo says.

"I know. I really don't think he's that into me." She says, tearing up.

"What's going on?" Eriol says, hugging Tomoyo from behind.

"Sakura-chan's all depressed because she thinks that the guy she likes doesn't like her back." Tomoyo says, rolling her eyes.

"That's ridicuous! I'm guessing that Shaoran-kun will be here soon." Eriol says, a mischevious gleam in his eyes.

Sakura is quick to wipe the tears from her eyes. Eriol smiles clearly getting a confirmation to his thoughts. Shaoran walks into the room smiling.

"Well, Tomoyo, we have to go." Eriol says, winking.

"W-what? You guys just got here!" Shaoran says.

"Well, we have to go talk about something very important." Tomoyo says, catching on.

"O-okay..." Sakura says, confused.

Shaoran walks up next to Sakura and everything gets kind of awkward again.

"Ummm...Sakura-chan?" Shaoran says.

"Yes, Shaoran-kun?"

"I just wanted you to know that I...I-" Shaoran starts, before an announcer walks in.

"Kinomoto-san, you have a visitor." The faculty announcer states.

Sakura furrows her brows, confused.

"Who do you think it could be?" Shaoran asks, confused as well.

"I don't know." She murmers, hoping hoping hoping that it's not...

He walks in the door.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura schreeches.

He walks toward her and grabs her arm roughly, pulling her toward the door.

"Ow! You're hurting me! Stop it!" She screams, pulling away.

Shaoran just stands there, processing what the hell is going on. Touya pulls Sakura toward the door rougher and rougher. And Sakura keeps trying to pull away, crying in pain from the tight grip. Finally, the

information has been processed.

"Get away from her!" He yells through gritted teeth, grabbing Touya's wrist and twisting it upward so he lets go of Sakura.

Sakura falls on the ground and Shaoran moves in front of her, doing a defensive stance.

"S-Shaoran-kun..." She says, blushing.

"You're the one who forced my sister to stay in your damn arms and then you kissed her you idiot!" Touya yells, punching Shaoran in the gut.

"What the hell, Touya?! What's wrong with you? Why are you here, beating my friends? Have you gone crazy or something?" Sakura yells, pushing herself off the floor and getting right in Touya's face.

"I'm here because we're going home!" Touya screams, surely popping a blood vessel or two.

"You mean you're going home." She states angrily.

"No, we are, and it's all because this one kissed you!" Touya screams again.

"He didn't kiss me." Sakura mutters.

"What did you say?" Touya asks tensely.

"I kissed him you idiot!" Sakura yells, extremely pissed.

Shaoran gets up, and Touya kicks him in the chest, knocking the breath out of him.

"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura cries, catching him before he hits the ground.

"I-I'm f-fine..." Shaoran says, struggling for breath.

Tears form in Sakura's eyes and overflow. Shaoran wipes them away with his thumbs.

"D-don't cry...I-I'm fine..." He murmurs.

Touya yells and begins running towards them both.

"Key that hides the power of the Stars, show your true form before me, I Sakura command you...RELEASE!" She whispers under her breath.

Touya lunges for the two.

"SHEILD!" Sakura screams.

Touya hits an invisible barrier and falls slowly to the ground.

"So...you kissed him, huh? _Why the hell did you do that?!_" Touya exclaims to the best of his ability, he's that much in shock.

"Um...well, because, uh, I fell on him and kissed him by accident..." Sakura answers, blushing as she remebers the scene.

"Oh, well, you could have just said that in the beggining." Touya says unhappily.

"Are you serious? You would've just been cool with it?" Sakura asks incrediculously.

"Of course not," Touya says, "but I wouldn't have been _that_ pissed. And he still has to stay away from you."

And with that, Touya gets up and leaves.

"Bye, Sakura." He says walking through the door.

"That was weird...is you're brother always like that?" Shaoran says to Sakura.

"I'm afraid so..." She says, trailing off, thinking of why her brother went _that_ ballistic.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so yeah, Touya's crazy as hell. In other news......... Please, if you have something to say, say it! I check my reviews religiously to see what you have to say!


	8. The Shopping

Hey! So, a little bit longer, and next fanfic is the dance! Yay!!! Full coverage! Any way, thank you to xXSakuraBlossomsXx, AngelEmCuti, and PuppyLoveSisters. Great idea, becky! Go for

it!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sorry for dragging you along to do this with me." Tomoyo says.

"No it's okay, I was going to go anyway." Sakura says, looking through the racks.

"So he asked you?" Tomoyo asks, putting a hanger back on the rack.

"No, not yet." Sakura sighs.

"So what do you think of this one?" Tomoyo asks, holding up a violet dress that goes off the shoulder and has an A-line skirt.

"Not for the Valentine's Day dance." Sakura says pulling off a silk wine dress with a scoop top, poet sleeves and a short slit pecil skirt, "How about this one?"

"Okay, if you try on this one!" Tomoyo answers excitedly, holding up a blush strapless dress with a long mermaid skirt.

"Okay, lets go!"

They go to the dressing rooms, slipping out of their jeans and T-shirts, and into their selected dresses.

"You look amazing! That color suits you _perfectly_." Sakura exclaims, amazed at how pretty the color is.

"And you look like a princess." Tomoyo adds.

"Yeah, but I'm not going." Sakura sighs.

"Yes you are! I'm going to do your hair and makeup and we're going to make Li Shaoran fall for you!" Tomoyo states defiantly.

"O-okay." Sakura sighs.

"Now, lets buy these dresses!" Tomoyo exclaims, walking toward the dressing room.

Sakura follows Tomoyo, shaking her head. Sometimes Tomoyo's mood changes so fast, it gives her whiplash. They slip on their jeans and tanktops.

"Are you going to buy these?" The salesman asks.

"Yes." Tomoyo answers.

"Great choice." He answers.

"Thank you." Sakura answers.

"Your welcome." He says, smiling.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, what makes you think that Shaoran-kun likes me?"

"Well, he's always finding excuses to talk to you and he always looks after you, like you're something precious. And other reasons." Tomoyo answers.

"Yeah, but we could just be friends. Friends are like that, right?" Sakura asks.

Tomoyo starts laughing hysterically.

"What?" Sakura asks.

"I-I'll tell you later." Tomoyo manages through spasms of laughter.

"Here you go." The salesman says.

"Thank you." Sakura says again.

They go to a small shoe shop across the street. Tomoyo picks out a pair of black pumps, and Sakura picks a pair of _very_ light pink strappy heels. Then, they head over to a shop that has a whole bunch of elegant

accessories.

"Tomoyo, what time do we have to meet the boys for lunch?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, in about an hour or so." Tomoyo says, thinking about something else.

"Shouldn't we leave soon then? The lunch spot is all the way across town." Sakura says.

"Nah, we'll have enough time." Tomoyo says absent mindedly. Then, she snaps her fingers. "Gloves! That's what would go perfectly with your dress!"

"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura says, sweatdropping.

--------------------------------------------------------------

With the boys...

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Does this look okay?" Eriol asks, spinning around in a dark navy blue tux with a white shirt and a slightly lighter blue colored tie.

"Great, Tomoyo-chan will love it." Shaoran says, leaning on the wall.

"Hey, aren't you going to get one?" Eriol asks, walking toward the dressing room.

"No, I'm not going." Shaoran says.

"Oh, okay. Well, I heard that Hamaguchi-san was thinking of asking her." Eriol says, changing into his khaki slacks and black T-shirt.

"Umm, well, really I just wasn't sure what kind of tux to get, ya know? Could you help me?" Shaoran asks angrily.

"Sure." Eriol laughs.

For Shaoran, they pick a really dark chocolate tux with a dark green shirt, and no tie. (cuz that's hot *drool*) They then walk around the island, and soon they go to the lunch spot.

"Maybe they got lost." Shaoran says, 15 minutes after the time they were supposed to meet up.

"Maybe they forgot the meeting time." Eriol replies.

"Shaoran-kun! Eriol-kun!" Sakura yells, running toward them, Tomoyo following close behind.

Sakura stops in front of them, breathing hard.

"We" huff "ran all" huff "the way" huff "here." They both say.

"Let's eat, it'll make you guys feel better." Eriol says.

The girls both nod, and they walk into the restaurant. They sit at a table and order their food. Eriol tries to peek in Tomoyo's bag to see what she got.

"Hey! You'll have to wait until the dance to see my dress!" Tomoyo scolds, laughing.

"Sakura-chan, can you tell me what it looks like?" Eriol asks, putting on a puppy face.

"Fabulous." Sakura says, laughing.

"Oh, come on! What it really looks like! You know, color and stuff." Eriol says, pouting.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until the dance." Sakura and Tomoyo say in unison, laughing at Eriol's puppy pout.

"Are you serious, Sakura-chan? Gloves?" Shaoran says, a small white glove in his hand.

"Hey!" She says, snatching the bags back.

"Come on! I didn't even see the the dress yet." Shaoran says, looking dissapointed and kind of sad.

Sakura hesitates, he just looks so sad...

"You can wait a couple days, right?" Sakura asks, biting her lip.

"Okay..." Shaoran replies.

"That's no fair, Shaoran-kun, playing on Sakura-chan's feelings like that." Eriol says, teasing.

"I'm not playing on her feelings!" Shaoran almost yells.

Sakura puts her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asks.

"Men are idiots." Sakura says, smiling.

"You bet." Tomoyo says, winking.

"Hey, Tomoyo, why were you laughing before?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, that. Well, I saw Sayuri looking at our dresses really pissed, like she was going to pick one of ours. Then, in her anger, she picked a really nasty looking electric blue dress, with these awful sleeves, and a

double layered skirt. She tried it on, and she looked like a bright crazy colored cockatoo, and she was moving to purchase it!" Tomoyo laughs.

"Omigod, you're serious?" Sakura says, cracking up.

The boys look at the girls, curious as to why the hell they're laughing like crazy. Their food comes, and they eat, talking about how horrible Sayuri is gonna look. Their done before they know it, and begin the walk

toward the cab area. They're back at Lupidus in the blink of an eye, and they hang around, talking. It's time for dinner, and they eat, then they finish their homework and go to bed.

And the weekend is over.


	9. The Dance

Hey! heres the next chapter! Happy early Valentine's Day! Thanks to madmanalpha, PuppyLoveSisters, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, AngelEmCuti, and EmblemDuelist and YOU! Yes, You, for

reading my fanfiction! *smiles and huggles!*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You should be scared." Eriol says, laughing.

"Why?" Sakura groans.

"I got a peek of some of the stuff Tomoyo has in store for you." He says, smiling evily.

"Get out, get out! Go comfort her boyfiend." Tomoyo says, carrying bundles of makeup and hair product.

"It's not like that!" The door and Sakura say at the same time.

Eriol opens the door, smiling. "Time to go, loverboy."

"I-It-I give up!" Shaoran mutters.

"Just go!" Tomoyo says quickly, extremely annoyed.

The guys are quick to get out, because they've learnt the hard way not to mess with Tomoyo when she's pissed.

"Put on your dress." Tomoyo says.

Sakura puts on the dress, and when she is done, sees that Tomoyo has a straightner and a couple of those really small hair ties. Tomoyo straightens Sakura's hair, going over each section twice. Then, she takes some

of the hair on the left and right side of Sakura's head. She french braids the parts, moving backward, tying them in the back. Then, Tomoyo puts an apricot colored eye shadow on her and a light pink lip gloss. Then,

Sakura slips on her gloves and shoes while Tomoyo does her own hair and makeup.

"You look amazing! You're going to draw every eye when you walk in the room." Tomoyo says, clapping her hands.

"It's all thanks to you." Sakura says, hugging her.

"You better not cry, or you're gonna ruin your makeup." Tomoyo says, joking.

"Okay, you look prettiful tonight." Sakura says, looking happy in a really sappy way.

"Okay, I'm gonna go down, lead both of them to the dance, then, you're going to wait fifteen to twenty minutes to come down, let Shaoran-kun sweat it put for a bit on wher you are. Good luck!" Tomoyo says, heading

for the door.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with all that extra time?" Sakura asks, panicking.

"I don't know! Practice your walk, read _Seventeen_! Just. Don't. Panic." Tomoyo says, walking out the door.

Tomoyo walks down the stairs slowly. Eriol looks at her, smiling like the happiest man alive. Shaoran nods at her, but she isn't offended. He only has eyes for Sakura. Shaoran opens his mouth to say something, but

Tomoyo interrupts.

"She's going to be a little late."

They walk to they announcement room in silence. They open the door, walking down the stairs with amazed looks on their faces. What was normally a crappy-auditorium looking room is now a ballroom with LA

club lights and a Dj to match. The, there are your standard balloon-boquets and streamers taken to the next level. Every couple of second, the ballons change shape to different hearts, and the streamers announce

newcomers, changing colors at the same time.

"Wanna dance?" Eriol asks, holding out his hand to Tomoyo.

"Sure! This is my favorite song!" Tomoyo answers, taking his hand as Hot N Cold starts up.

Shaoran stands there, and moves sadly to the dance floor.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl_

_Changes clothes_

**Sakura's POV**

I sit here, trying to figure out what to do. I had flipped through _Seventeen_ and found it was an issue I had already practically memorized. I begin to wonder what the announcement room looks like. Tomoyo has on a

bracelet that serves as a walkie-talkie and she said she would call me when it was time to come. I'm so bored that I feel like disobeying her rule on wait fifteen to twenty minutes to come so I can have some amount

of entertainment. The dorms aren't very far away from the announcement room and I can hear the song that they're pumping through the speakers. It's Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. I don't feel like it's the best song in the

world, but at least it's not You're Beautiful by whatever crackhead wrote it. I prefer the song The Show by Lenka. Oh, well. It beats the silence.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl_

_Changes clothes_

_Yeah you_

_PMS_

_Like a-_

My music flow is interrupted by a call from Tomoyo-chan on the walkie-talkie installed in the room.

"How're you doing?" It asks.

"I'm bored as hell. Can I come down yet?" I wail.

"No, not yet. Wait another couple of songs."

"But its so _boring!_"

"Yeah, I know, but if we're going to do this right-"

"I don't care anymore! He either likes me or he doesn't! I'm coming down and you can't stop me!" I yell, walking through the door, slamming it hard.

I walk down the dorm stairs and pause. Standing there is Hamaguchi-san with a couple of roses for Sayuri. I hide behind a column as she come down the stairs, barely containing a giggle. Tomoyo was right, that

dress _is_ tacky. So, she walks down the stairs, and Hamaguchi-san gives her the roses, and kisses her very, very passionately on the lips for a good two minutes.

"Hows it going with the 'Make Kinomoto Die of Embarrassment Project'?" Sayuri asks. Doesn't surprise me.

"Not very well. She keeps on resisting me. I don't know how." Hamaguchi-san says. Conceited ass.

"Neither do I." Sayuri says, kissing him again.

And they go to the dance. Their conversation doesn't upset me that much, really. They could fall in a hole and die for all I care. I shake my head vigorously, thinking nicer comments. I'm becoming more and more like

Sayuri every day. Damn. I walk down the stairs and make my way to the announcement room.

**Normal POV**

Shaoran stands there, eyes flicking from door to Eriol and Tomoyo and back to the door. Ugh. Sayuri and Hamaguchi. Tomoyo is looking at the stairs as well. Another song starts, and the couple float toward

Shaoran. They all watch the staircase. Another song starts.

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas Plays_

"Do you know when she'll be coming down?" Eriol asks Tomoyo._Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me (Ilove it)_

"No." Tomoyo says, her face looking like death. _Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got_

"Hey! She's coming down now!" Shaoran says, pointing at the staircase. _Can't read my_

Sakura walks down the staircase gracefully, every eye on her. _Can't read my_

She makes her way toward the three, when a flock of boys comes. _No he can't read my poker face_

One of them pulls her to dance with him, and she goes with him willingly. _She's got to love nobody_

Another one pulls her away, and again, she follows. _Can't read my_

Shaoran stares at her, dumbfounded. _Can't read my_

Another one pulls her away, and the last one looks pretty peeved. _No he can't read my poker face_

Shaoran balls up his fists as yet another takes her away._ She's got to love nobody_

As another one pulls her away, Shaoran looks as though he was about to explode.

_p-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

"Just steal her away." Tomoyo says, rolling her eyes. _Mum mum mum mah_

"That's easier than it sounds." He replies. _p-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face_

"C'mon man! They're stealing you're woman!" Eriol snaps. _Mum mum mum mah_

"She's not my woman!" Shaoran snaps back. _I wanna roll him hard a pair we will be_

"Not yet, man. But you gotta steal her back soon!" Eriol warns. _A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)_

"She looks like she's having fun though..." Shaoran answers sadly. _Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

Sakura smiles painfully as yet another steals her. _And baby when it's love if it isn't rough it isn't fun, fun_

"Stop making excuses!" Tomoyo yells._ Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh, ohh-oh-e-oh-oh_

"What did you say?" Shaoran asks incrediculously. _I'll get him hot, show him what I got_

"You heard me." She mumbles. _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhh, ohh-oh-e-oh-oh_

"Yeha, but-" _I'll get him hot, show him what I got_

"Go get her!" Eriol says._ Can't read my_

"O-okay...." _Can't read my_

Shaoran tries to move toward Sakura, but the wall of boys makes it impossible. _No he can't read my poker face_

Another steals her away. _She's got to love nobody_

He moves her across the dance floor. _p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

Shaoran takes this oppirtunity to move closer to Sakura. _Mum mum mum mah_

And a girl in a mint green dress with a black belt. _p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

She turns around, looking at him with her ruby eyes. _Mum mum mum mah_

"Can you be my five-second boyfriend?" She asks. _I won't tell you that I love you_

"I'm sorry, but I need to-" He answers. _Kiss you or hug you_

"Yeah, the girl you're trying to get is dancing with the guy I want." She says. _Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

"Okay, deal. We'll dance close and switch." He answers, winking. _I'm not lyin', I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

"Li Mei-Lin." She says, as they begin to dance. _Just like a chick in the casino_

"Li Shaoran." He answers, smiling. _Take your bank before I pay you out_

"Oh, right, we're family." She says, laughing. _I promise this, promise this_

Sakura looks at them sadly._ Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

"Ready to trade out?" Mei-Lin asks. _Can't read my_

"Yep." Shaoran says. _Can't read my_

They move close. _No he can't read my poker face_

And make the spin at the same time as the other two. _She's got to love nobody_

And the trade is complete. _Can't read my_

"Hi, Shaoran-kun!" Sakyra says, relieved. _Can't read my_

"Hi Sakura-chan." He answers, smiling. _No he can't read my poker face_

Tomoyo and Eriol join them on the dance floor. _She's got to love nobody_

"Hey, good to see you're finally together." They say._ Can't read my_

"You guys too." Sakura answers, laughing._ Can't read my_

"Sakura-chan?" Shaoran asks hesitantly. _No he can't read my poker face_

"Yes?" She says, focusing all her attention on him. _She's got to love nobody_

"Umm, can I talk to you?" He asks._ Can't read my_

"Sure." She says._ Can't read my_

"No, I mean alone." He says. _No he can't read my poker face_

Eriol and Tomoyo exchange nervous glances. _She's got to love nobody._

"Sure!" Sakura answers happily. _Can't read my_

He leads her to a dark corner in the ballroom._ Can't read my_

"I need to tell you something..." He says slowly. _No he can't read my poker face_

"What's up?" She asks._ She's got to love nobody_

"Well..." _Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

"I..." _p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_Mum mum mum mah_

"I think...." _p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_Mum mum mum mah_

"I'm in love with you."_ p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

Sakura gasps and eyes soften. _Mum mum mum mah_

"I-" _p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

"I love you too..." She blurts. _Mum mum mum mah_

Shaoran smiles. _p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

And kisses her. _Mum mum mum mah_

"Let's dance." He says when they break away.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that night......

Songs played during timelapse:

Wind it up

Dangerous

Where I stood

LoveStoned

Dead and gone away

So what

Give you hell

----------------------------------------------------

"All right, I want all couples on the dance floor for a final slow dance!" The Dj says into the microphone.

Shaoran and Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo, Mei-Lin and her man (whose name is Raiden), and Sayuri and Hamaguchi.

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had_

_  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad_

_  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you_

_  
I love bein' around you_

_  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do_

_  
Three words for you I love you_

_  
There's only one way to say_

_  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

_Give me more lovin' from the very start_

_  
Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_  
Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you_

_  
I love bein' around you_

_  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do_

_  
Three words for you I love you_

_  
There's only one way to say_

_  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

_  
I love you_

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do_

_  
Three words for you I love you_

_  
There's only one way to say_

_  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

_  
I love you_

1, 2, 3, 4

_  
I love you_

_  
I love you_

The couples look at eachother and laugh. They know that this is their official theme song. And from now until forever:

They're all friends and lovers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, yeah, spacing got kind of crappy there. Anyway, first song was Poker Face by Lady Gaga, and the second was 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White Ts.


	10. The fight

**Hey, I'm _so_ sorry this came so late! I was grounded, then had writer's block, and then, when I came up with the eidea for this chapter, my computer crashed! I was _so_ pissed! So, **

**anyway, Enjoy!**  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_He glared intently out from his spot in the roof coner. He had come, to check, just to make sure, and look! They were together again! And they were in the same matches as before! There was that girl with the great _

_voice and the raven hair and amethyst eyes, she was with that sorcerer guy that had the dark hair and the sapphire eyes. Then there was that martial arts girl with the black hair and the ruby eyes who apparently _

_found a new man after what happened to the last one. Then there was her cousin, the swordsman with the dark chocolate hair and topaz eyes who was obssessed with the auburn haired card mistress. Then, he saw _

_her__. Her white-blonde hair and aqua eyes he would have recognized anywhere. The ones he had stared into with pure hate when he was little. His red hair was long enough now to cover his brown eyes which were _

_practically on fire with hatred. He envisioned his hands around her neck. He knew he would have to get closer than his comfort point and his boss would allow. But, he couldn't allow any mistakes like last time._

"So, how'd it go?" Shaoran asks Sakura as she walks out the school day care door.

"Perfect! Me and Tomoyo-chan both got the job!" Sakura squeals with excitment, throwing her arms around him.

"That's great, my little blossom!" He says, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Shaoran grabs her hand as they walk to the courtyard that seperates the boys' and girls' dorms. As they step in, they notice that the students were gossiping more than usual. They look at eachother confused.

Sakura walks over to a group of gossiping girls.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asks, using a faint valley-girl accent. (You know the one that's like "Like, omigod, like, totally")

"Like, omigod. You haven't like, heard?" One girl replies.

_Uh, noooo. That would be why I'm asking you. _Sakura thought, but on the outside, she just said, "Nope."

"They'res like, a new guy like, coming to our like, school." Another says, nose turned up.

_Yeah, and here's some news, you're really ugly when you turn your nose up like that._ But, Sakura just turns on her heel and very brusquely walks away.

"Omigod, she was like, _so_ annoying."

"And like, a little fat, too."

Sakura hears these things, but just kept walking. But she was tempted give them a little 'look who's talking' for that fat thing. That was really irritating. And she wanted to she stick figure girls ask the people around

them 'Hey am I fat?' or 'Does this make me look fat?'

"Hey, what's got you so pissed?" Shaoran asks, examining her clenched fists.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Sakura asks, looking up at him with this sort of troubled face.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Good-hahahahahahaha-joke!" He breathes in between spasms of laughter.

"Oh yeah, and the buzz is that a new student is coming." She says, sighing in relief.

"Huh, well thats interesting information." A voice says from behind Sakura.

Sakura gasps in suprise, wheeling around while at the the same time leaning back into Shaoran's arms.

"Hey, chill, it's just us." Mei-Lin says, giggling a bit.

"Well, Kichiro-kun scared me." Sakura says, motioning to the black haired gray eyed man on Mei-Lin's arm, who at the moment, is laughing his ass off.

"That's _not_ funny, man." Shaoran tells him narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe not to you, but _come on_! Did you see how high she jumped?" Kichiro chuckles, bending over from laughing so hard.

"Hey, you're already on my kill list from dancing with my blossom at the V-day dance."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I bet you couldn't take me on for your _life_. Much less your whore."

"Oh, that's it!" Shaoran says loudly, landing a fist on Kichiro's face.

**Shaoran's POV**

Seriously, this guy just pissed me of from the beginning. He was always so freakin _cocky_. Just 'cause he's dating my cousin and he danced with Sakura-chan first. Such an ass. Sakurachan's sitting next to me,

turning the phone Tomoyo gave her over in her hands. She sighs for the third time in a row. I can see that she looks at me from the corner of her eye. But her gaze quickly darts back to the phone when it rings. She

picks up, and I can tell it's Tomoyo.

"No, no, They're fine, I think. Well Shaoran-kun's got a couple bruises and a bloody nose. No, no you don't have to come. I'm fine..." She says, her voice getting all watery, and I can see three teardrops on the ground.

"Yeah...no...I just don't understand why he would _do_ that. Imean, he gets along well with everyone else...well, yeah I know that _now_, but...uh huh...yeah...okay...I don't know...will Kichiro be there...are you sure?...I

don't think that's the greatest idea...no no..."

I pretend that I'm not listening. Pretend that everytime a tear hits the floor, I don't feel like killing myself. I had to go do that. I sigh as I remember what happened.

_"Huh, well thats interesting information." A voice said from behind Sakura._

_Sakura gasped in suprise, wheeled around while at the the same time leaning back into my arms._

_"Hey, chill, it's just us." Mei-Lin said, giggling a bit._

_"Well, Kichiro-kun scared me." Sakura said, motioning to the black haired gray eyed man on Mei-Lin's arm, who at the moment, was laughing his ass off._

_"That's _not _funny, man." I told him narrowing my eyes._

_"Maybe not to you, but _come on_! Did you see how high she jumped?" Kichiro chuckled, bending over from laughing so hard._

_"Hey, you're already on my kill list from dancing with my blossom at the V-day dance."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I bet you couldn't take me on for your life. Much less your whore."_

_"Oh, that's it!" I said loudly, landing a fist on Kichiro's face._

_Then, Kichiro kicked me in the crotch, _(which still hurts right now, by the way. Damn that cocky ass.) _So, I dragged him down with me. I punched him a couple times, not hearing Sakura-chan scream in terror. Then, _

_he punched me in the nose, so I slammed his head in the ground. I heard him scream and it was so sickeningly satisfying that I didn't notice him getting up. But, I did see tears forming in Sakura-chan's eyes as she _

_watched, trying to break up the fight, but having too many people in the way. Before I knew it, he stepped on my shoulder, picked me up, and wrapped his hands around my neck, so I did the same. This was the _

_point where Sakura-chan and Mei-Lin-chan ripped us off eachother._

_"Let me at him! I'm going to kill him!" I yelled, still attempting to throw punches._

_"No, Shaoran-kun! Please..." I heard Sakura-chan sob from behind me._

_So, I stopped._

So, I'm here with Sakura-chan now, attempting to apologize and explain why I was trying to kick his cocky ass. But, she's busy, or hates me by now.

And I hate myself.

**Sakura's POV**

I hang up the phone, and stare at the floor, crying. Why? That's all I want to know. All I need to know. I glance up at Shaoran-kun, whose apparently remembering waht happened. A small sob escapes me as I

remember...Kichiro-kun's hands around Shaoran-kun's neck. Worrying that Shaoran-kun would die. Or worse. I saw the sickening smile that was on Shaoran-kun's face as he smashed Kichiro-kun's head into the

ground. What could Kichiro-kun have done that was so bad that made Shaoran-kun do that?

"He was insulting you." Shaoran-kun mumbles.

"What?" I say, surprised. Did I say that out loud?

"He was insulting you. That's why I was trying to kill him He scared you so bad, and then was _laughing_ about it. And then he called you a...I can't even say it." Shaoran-kun spits out, clenching his fists.

"I-it's okay!" I say nervously, grabbing his fists, making sure he doesn't take his anger out on my room.

He looks up at me sadly, like he's in pain.

"I'm sorry." He says, slipping his hands out of mine and walking toward the door.

"Wait!" I sob.

He just looks at me as he open the door. He shakes his head and disappears.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**OMG! Poor Sakura! And I'm sorry to any valley forges who read this chapter and were offended. I'll try to post sooner. Now, to Grandma's house we go!**


	11. Day Care

**Sakura's POV**

"Wait!" I sobbed, only to watch him walk away.

Then, I heard something that sent a shiver down my spine. I heard the ssudden squish of a sword go through him and I heard his scream of pain. I watched him fall to the ground, and watched the blood pool. Then, there

was the sudden feeling of falling. I heard a thud and felt a sudden pain in my ass.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" I hear a voice gasp.

I open my eyes, which feel wet for some reason. I see Tomoyo getting up nervously from a fluffy purple chair. Wait, that's not right. My room is pink and green, not purple. Where am I?

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? Come back to Lupidus please. Come on!" Tomoyo says to me, waving her hands and snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Wha...?" I mutter, still a bit dazed.

"She has right to be a little foggy in the mind, she probably doesn't remember what happened." Kero says, coming up from behind her.

"What happened?" I ask, a little peeved that they're being so mysterious.

"Well...um...you were kind of acting strange when we saw you. You were sobbing all over yourself and kept moaning for Shaoran-kun. You tripped over your feet and hit your head on the wall." Tomoyo answered, looking

nervous.

"Oh. Well then.......we should probably get ready for class." I murmer.

"We don't have class today, we're suppoed to start at the child care." Tomoyo says.

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Tomoyo bounce down the stairs in the uniform for Magyk Care. Dark brown courderoys and the Magyk Care T-shirt. As they walk to the room where the child care is held, Sakura tells Tomoyo about what

happened with Shaoran.

"No way. You mean he just, left?" Tomoyo says, eyes widening.

"Yeah...I don't know why..." Sakura mutters, kicking the ground.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure he was just scared of hurting you."

"Yeah...let's go with that."

"Hey, girls! Come on in! The kids are dying to meet you!" The supervisor, Kaho Mizuki, says, waving.

"Coming!" The girls shout, running towards the door.

"All right, kids, this is Sakura and Tomoyo." Kaho says, motioning to the two girls.

"Hi! I'm Manami-chan! I have water powers! I'm 6!" says a little girl, excited.

"I'm Shouta-kun! I can read your thoughts! Your depressed! And I'm 5!" one little boy says, pointing at Sakura.

"I'm Yori-kun. I have Shield powers. I'm 3. This is my little sister, Miyu! We don't know what her power is yet. She's only 1." says another little boy, holding a baby.

"I'll let you guys handle these four since you're just begginning. When you've gotten the hang of it, I'll let you handle the sick ones and those who are older." Kaho says.

"I want to hear a story!" Manami says.

"Okay, what story do you want to hear?" Tomoyo asks, while Sakura tries to calm down the boys.

"This one!" The little girl says, pulling out _Cinderella_.

"Okay. Once upon a time..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shaoran's POV**

I lean in the doorway, just making sure she's okay. I don't like being away from her, but she doesn't deserve having to be with a guy like me. I smile as I watch. She's laying on the floor, with the head of a little boy on

her chest. Her arm are around him as though trying to protect him from something.

"Enough!" another little boy groans.

"What...?" She mutters, looking up.

"Your dreams are freaking me out! Falling into a dark abyss just 'cause this guy leaves you!"

I wince. So that's how she's doing. Funny though, I didn't hear her talking in her sleep.

"I can read minds, moron." the kid says, and I know this is addressed to me.

"What? Shaoran-kun, is that you?" I hear Sakura say.

Uh-oh. Time to go. I can hear her footsteps coming toward the door. I turn around to walk away, but it's too late.

"Shaoran-kun..."

I turn around slowly. I see that she looks at me sadly and hopefully. She walks toward me and takes my hand.

"Why did you leave?" She asks, and I can tell that this question has been burning her.

"I...I can't explain it."

"But..." She murmurs, looking at the ground.

I can see the tear droplets on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. We can't be together anymore. I'm done hurting you." I say, extracting my hand from her grip and walking away.

"IDIOT!" She yells, voice wobbling. I can hear a few sobs.

**Noraml POV**

Sakura turns away from Shaoran, wiping away the tears.

"So he's the one that you're crying for?" Souta asks.

To weak to speak, she just nods. There's a silence in the room, before Miyu wakes, crying for food. Sakura picks her up while Tomoyo fixes the formula. Sakura gently puts the bottle in the baby's mouth. Shouta

walks up behind her.

"I know what it's like. Being left by the ones you love. We all do." He whispers.

"What do you mean?" She asks, looking behind her.

"The reason we're all here is because either our parents didn't want us," He says, pointing to himself, "couldn't take care of us," pointing to Miyu and Yori, "or died in some sort of accident." pointing to Manami.

"That's terrible." She murmurs.

"It's okay, though. Either some one else comes along, or those who left realize how much they love you, too."

Sakura nods, fingering the locket that has a picture of her and Shaoran in it. Hoping that he's just depressed after the fight.


	12. Near Death

**Yo! Chapter 12 here, which was one that I was excited to write. Many thanks to xXSakuraBlossomsXx and AngelEmCuti for agreeing with me, because I was writing this story and I was wondering what was going on. *Looks pointedly at Shaoran***

**Shaoran: Hehehehehehehe -.-'**

**Sakura: *mumbles profanities***

**Anyway, let's get on with it! I think this is my longest chapter so far, too. Yay!  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shaoran's POV**

Ahhhhh, Monday. Has to be the worst day of the week. I sigh as I get up to get dressed. Maybe I should ask, or beg, for forgiveness. I grab my bookbag as I go down the stairs. Of, course, images of everything since

we met are flitting through my head, filling me with regret. The first day of school, the look of determination when we were going back in time, school shopping, fighting with her brother, the dance. The dance. My

confession. I start walking down the stairs when I hear her speaking.

"No, it's fine. Really. Anyway, how cute is Yori-kun? He fell yesterday and skinned his knee-"

"And was all like ' I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry.' I know! Soo cute!" Tomoyo-chan exclaims, as a look of stone goes over Sakura-chan's face.

I freeze on the stairs. She's _glaring_ at me. She's shaking a little bit, too.

"I'll meet up with you and Eriol-kun later." She whispers, as she turns on her heel and walks away quickly, covering her eyes.

I grimace. I hate this. I start walking down the stairs again. When I get to the bottom, Tomoyo-chan's glaring at me, too. I'm not surprised.

"You're an ass, you know that?" She spits at me.

"Yes, actually. But, do you think I _want_ to do this? That I _like_ seeing her in pain?" I say, attempting to walk away, but she grabs my shoulder, holding me back.

"Then, why are you doing this?" She asks, confused.

"Because, if you saw her face the day I got in that fight with Kichiro-kun..."

"Did she look like how she does now?"

"No, she looked like someone was torturing her. I felt terrible. I didn't want her to feel that way, so I left, hoping she'd just hate me, and never feel like that because of me again."

"You're an idiot."

"Why? Because I left someone who I love because I didn't want her to hurt because I'm a monster?"

"No. Because she was hurting because you got hurt! And you left her, thinking she saw you as a monster because that's how you saw yourself! And now, seriously, I'm worried, because every time she walks around

a mind reader, they cover their mouths, horrified at what she's thinking."

"You mean she's thinking of...?"

"I'm guessing! And its all your fault! Because you're an idiot!"

"I gotta go!" I shout, shaking off her grip, running out the door.

The East Hallway that leads to the East Classroom.

Please, don't hurt yourself, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry.

**Sakura's POV**

Sigh. I'm standing here in the East Hallway like an idiot. Waiting. For what? I don't know. Something just told me to wait here. Tomoyo looks at me all the time now like she thinks I'm suicidal or something. Seriously,

I would never kill myself or hurt myself. I've thought about it, but then I remember the things that Onii-chan would do to him. Sigh, again. I still care about him. Even after he sort of broke up with me. I don't know what's

going on anymore.

"Sakura-chan!"

My head snaps up. Shaoran-kun... He stops in front of me, breathing heavily.

"Please... Don't hurt yourself... Please." He says, looking me in the eye.

I can see he's hurting. Maybe worse than I am. I want to ask him one more time. He might answer me this time. But that idiotic part of me that's still mad opens my mouth and just gruffly says: "Class is gonna start

soon." Then, I turn and walk away.

**Normal POV**

Sakura sits down at her desk, and sighs. She looks behind her as the portal opens and Shaoran walks in. He looks at her as he sits down. Suddenly, she grabs his wrist. She's shaking like crazy. He passes her a

note:

**Shaoran: **What's up?

Sakura: Minoru just walked in.

**Shaoran: **I've heard that name somewhere before...

Sakura: It's Sayuri-chan's brother!!

**Shaoran: **It could be someone else...

Sakura: No, I'm sure it's him. Look at him!

**Shaoran: **I looked. Looks a bit like him, but it could be someone else.

Sakura: Why are you denying it? I can see right now that you're nervous. You think it's him, too. Admit it.

**Shaoran:** I think that there's a _possibility_ that it's him.

Sakura: You're in denial.

**Shaoran:** Maybe I'm worried about someone else.

Sakura: ...But, seriously. It looks like him!

**Shaoran: **Sakura-chan...

Sakura: What?

**Shaoran:** _Please_ don't hurt yourself. Everyone's worried.

Sakura: I don't know what you're talking about...

**Shaoran:** Yes, you do.

Sakura: Look, it's my life! I'll do what I want with it!

**Shaoran: **Sakura-chan, you think one more time about hurting yourself, and I'm calling your brother.

Sakura: Oh, yeah. You're forgetting it's your fault. He'd kill you.

Shaoran winces as he reads what Sakura wrote.

**Shaoran: **Class is beginning.

Sakura puts away the note as the teacher calls the class's attention.

"We have a new student today. His name is Maeda Minoru. Why don't you tell us your power, Minoru?" The teacher says.

"I have elemental powers." Minoru says, gruffly.

"Very nice. Now, why don't you sit in that desk across from Kinomoto-san." The teacher says.

As he walks down the aisle. He catches Sakura's eye, and glares heavily. She shrinks back a little bit and quickly looks down. Shaoran absentmindedly puts his hand on hers to comfort her. She pulls her hand

away, blushing a bit. She looks over at Minoru's desk for a second, and finds him still glaring.

-----------------------------------------------------

After school, at the daycare...

-----------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's POV**

"So, how're things with Shaoran-kun?" Shouta-kun asks me.

I almost drop the fairy tale book I'm reading to Manami-chan in surprise. How does he know his name?

"I can read minds, remember? Anyway, someone's coming."

"Like Kaho-chan?"

"No, this mind feels...different."

"How so?" Tomoyo-chan asks, speaking up.

"Dark. Right now he's thinking 'Alright, I'll get rid of the vocis and the card misstress right here, right now. Before they can figure about that album.'"

"What album?"

"Third cabinet, third row, third down. It's small and light purple."

"Okay, I'm going to go get it. Can you take care of the kids while I do?" Tomoyo-chan asks me, getting up.

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

Tomoyo-chan leaves and I motion for Yori-kun to come with Miyu.

"What's happening?" He asks.

"I don't exactly know. All I know is that someone's coming, and he might want to hurt us." I say, patting his head.

"I got the name of the enemy! It's Maeda Minoru!" Shouta-kun says to me.

I gasp. _Shouta-kun, go get Shaoran-kun if things get bad_, I think, knowing he'll be able to read me. He nods, and I relax a little.

"Also, Shouta-kun?" I say, tearing up.

"Yeah?"

"If things get...bad by the time you guys get back, and I can't tell him myself, let him know that I love him, 'kay?" I ask, choking.

"Yeah."

"Now, all of you, hide."

I watch as they go. The tears are overflowing now. I get the sense that I've fought this battle before and it didn't end very well.

"Key that holds the power of the stars, I Sakura, command you. RELEASE!"

The star wand appears in my hand as my opponent walks in the door. Maeda Minoru.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this chance, Kinomoto. I've always relished the idea of your death at my hands." He says, smiling.

"Well, it won't be that easy." I fire back, holding my wand across my chest, feet sliding outward.

"You don't know that." He says, smiling cruelly.

Flames appear on his hands and they're fired at me. I take out a Watery, preparing to defend myself, but another jet of water gets there first.

"Oh, no. Manami-chan!" I shout.

"Reinforcements?" He smiles cruelly, sending a giant stream of flame towards where the children are hiding.

"No!" I scream, tears streaming down.

He laughs insanely as he sends enough flames to burn them to a crisp.

"They're only children!" I sob, running toward him, pulling his hands, stopping the flames.

He throws me down, his focus completely on me. I see that the kids are still safe thanks to Yori-kun's shield. And then, I see Shouta-kun sneaking out the door.

Be safe.

**Shaoran's POV**

I'm walking along the hallway. I don't exactly know why. I just had this sudden feeling that something was wrong with Sakura-chan. So, I decided to check the daycare to make sure she was okay. That's when I saw

someone really short that I sort of recognized.

"Hurry! Sakura-chan needs help!" He yells.

"Wait, what's going on?" I ask, suddenly on red alert.

"Do you recognize the name Maeda Minoru?" He asks me quickly.

"No!" I yell, bolting for the room where she works.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I hear coming from nearby.

I run in to see Sakura-chan holding up Tomoyo-chan with one arm, and performing shield with another. Minoru is sending hurricane-force winds her way. The shield drops, and she looks weak.

"Yori-kun, I'm sorry to ask this, but please protect Tomoyo-chan." She says, before calling forth Sword.

I watch as Minoru-kun pulls out a blade of ice. They joust for a while, but he eventually knocks the sword out of her hand. A look of fear crosses her face as he knocks her down.

"Sakura-chan!" I yell.

She doesn't see me. She can't seem to hear me, either. Then, I understand. I'm in a vortex. Minoru set this up. Which would also explain why I can't move. I watch helplessly as she gets up and is knocked down

again. Then, he forms a bubble of water around her.

"No! _No!_" I bellow, taking out my sword.

I cut through the vortex, much to Minoru-kun's surprise. Sakura-chan looks at me sadly, and releases her last breath.

"Sakura-chan!" I yell, again, running toward the bubble, slicing it open.

I catch her just before she hits the ground. She opens her eyes slightly, and smiles.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you and that I left you afterwards. I just didn't want you to hurt anymore." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you, okay? That's never going to change. Just promise not to leave me like that again." She says to me, smiling at me as though we weren't probably about to die.

"You're forgetting I'm here." Minoru-kun says.

"No, we didn't forget." We say in unison.

"God of fire! Answer my call!" "Firey!"

When the flames clear away, he's gone. Probably ran away.

"I promise I'll never go again. At least not without you." I say, smiling.

She smiles, and kisses me on the lips.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! They're back together! Now I don't have to worry about killing him off!**

**SxS: WHAT?!**

**Me: Nothing! Nothing! ^.^' Anyway! Next chapter: What is the secret to the album? Why does Minoru want to destroy everyone?  
**


	13. The Past

**Yo! S'me again! Back with another chapter!**

**Shaoran: We shoukd probably get started.**

**Me: Wait! I need to thank AngelEmCuti, and CetaBabe, and EmblemDuelist.**

**Eriol: Well, you just did. Can we get started now?**

**Me: But I need to tell everyone how I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, and I'm just and addicted fan!**

**Minoru: And tell them how you are going to let me kill everyone.**

**Me: Exactl- Wait. _Why are you here?!_**

**Minoru: To try and convince you to side with me here.**

**Me: You tried to kill children! *Takes out knife***

**Yori: Well, we're just going to start the story while A tries to kill Maeda-kun.  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No, no, Eriol-kun. It's all okay. Yeah, she's not dead. She's not in a coma either. You should probably come down, though. _Of course_ she'd want to see you, man. The Infirmary. Chill! _Chill!_ Bye." Shaoran says into the

phone.

He puts his arm around Sakura, whose dozing off on his shoulder. He's not that surprised that she's so tired. It's extremely tiring concentrating a lot of magic on one target. Especially cards. Those are meant for wide-

spread attacks. Eriol runs in, out of breath.

"Have you-" He asks, but is interrupted by Sakura.

"Not yet. They're stabalizing her right now."

"Stabalizing her? I thought you said it wasn't that serious." He says, panicking.

"I said that she wasn't dead or in a coma. It might be serious. She took quite a hit." Shaoran says in a low voice.

"With what?"

"Umm, a rock?" Sakura says, bracing herself for the utter freakout.

"A rock! _A rock! A ROCK?!_"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" They both say, holding their fingers to their lips.

"We told the nurses that we didn't know what happened." Shaoran whispers.

"_Why?!_" Eriol hisses.

"It was Shaoran's idea. He said so we could keep a better eye on Minoru-kun." Sakura mutters, pointing at her boyfriend.

"Well, that's stupid! He should be kicked out for what he did." Eriol mumers, kicking the ground.

"I know, I know. But, for some reason, Minoru is out to get us. He went into that daycare with the intentions of killing both Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan. He probably would've killed me too." Shaoran sighs quietly.

"The album!" Sakura gasps.

Both boys look at her questioningly as she gets up to talk to the nurse.

"Um, I believe that there was an album with my friend when she came in here. Is it alright if I claim it. She was always telling me to take care of it." Sakura says, smiling politely.

"Sure, I'll be right back." The kind woman answers.

"An album?" Shaoran says, confused.

"You'll see later. We all will, I guess." Sakura answers simply.

"Excuse me, is this it?" The woman asks, holding a small light purple album that reads "Magically ill"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome, miss."

Sakura walks back to the bench. She sits down, letting out a long sigh. Shaoran puts his arms around her sympathetically. She moves her hand across the cover curiously.

"I wonder why Minoru-kun would want to eliminate us and get this album. It just holds a history of kids about our age who were ill from magic." She whispers.

"Do you want to see?" Eriol asks quietly, sitting next to her.

"No, we should wait for Tomoyo-chan. She'd want to see this." She mumers, tearing up.

"What's wrong, my little blossom?" Shaoran asks nervously.

"It's all my fault! If I'd been able to protect her better, or maybe faster. It should be me in there, not her."

"It's not your fault. No one could have done better or faster. And besides, if it were you in there, Shaoran-kun would be the one freaking out and you know whose the more irritating one out of the two of us." Eriol says,

smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura says, giggling a bit and wiping away the tears.

"Excuse me, those visiting for Daidouji-san, she's stabalized now and should be awake soon." Another nurse says.

They nod and get up. They're led to the bed where she's resting. Shaoran's grip tightens on Sakura as she sways a bit at the sight. Tomoyo's there, hooked up to a breathilizer, and with a bandage around her head.

Her amythest orbs open slightly, and she sighs happily.

"I see you two are together again." She whispers hoarsely, pointing at Sakura and Shaoran.

"Yeah, but we're just happy to see that-" They start, before Eriol interrupts.

"_YOU'RE ALIVE!!!_" Eriol burst out hugging her tightly.

"Yes, and I'm fine. I just got hit in the head a bit." She smiles, pointing at the bandage.

"If you ever scare me like that again... I swear, I thought you were dead or in a coma or had amnesia, or, or , or..." He bursts out.

"Yeah, but I don't. It's all okay." She says, taking off the breathilizer and kissing him passionately.

Sakura and Shaoran just kind of stand there and an awkward silence falls on them. But Tomoyo and Eriol just keep on going. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Shaoran clears his throat. Tomoyo holds up a finger to

him. Sakura sighs, and leans into Shaoran, waiting for them to be done. Finally, when they're done with their make out session, Sakura pulls out the album.

"We need to find out why Minoru-kun tried to kill me and Tomoyo-chan." Sakura says, serious for once.

They all nod. Sakura opens the album, which opens to a certain page, from it being dog-eared. They all gasp as they're pulled into the album.

_**Two years ago...**_

_Six 13-year-olds are in hospital beds. They are all attached to heart moniters and breathilizers. None of them look as though they're waking up anytime soon. One girl with pale blonde hair worn in two braids. Black _

_hair in pigtails for another, while yet another young girl wears her long raven hair down. A auburn-haired girl trembles in her hospital bed. Then, there are two boys. One has black hair with blue highlights, the other has _

_messy chocolate locks. Two doctors walk in._

_"We found another one. Apparently he was protecting the one with pig tails." One doctor says._

_"Well, how come he's not here?" The other asks._

_"He's dead."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do we know what happened yet?"_

_"I'm guessing it was some sort of fight. We don't know who, but someone wanted these youngsters dead."_

_"I wouldn't be surprised. Some of them have extremely strong magical powers."_

_"Yes. I'm going to bring one of our specialists here. We have to at least figure out their identities so we may alert their families."_

_"Of course."_

_At this point, an announcement rings through the hospital: Now paging Dr. Hayashi to Room I6, I repeat, now paging Dr. Hayashi to Room I6._

_Another doctor walks in. One who looks remarkably similar to the headmaster of Lupidus. Only younger._

"_You paged?" He asks._

"_Yes, it's neccesary to know the identities of these patients. We must contact their families since they're only minors."_

"_Alright." says Dr. Hayashi, walking over to the blonde._

_He puts his hand on her forehead._

"_Maeda Sayuri."_

_He goes on to the one with pigtails._

"_Li Mei-Lin."_

_The one with her hair down._

"_Daidouji Tomoyo."_

_The trembling auburn haired girl._

"_Kinomoto Sakura."_

_The young boy with black hair._

"_Hiiragizawa Eriol."_

_And, the chocolate-haired boy._

"_Li Shaoran."_

"_Thank you, Dr. Hayashi."_

"_You're welcome. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. If I'm not running the world's most prestigious magic school, who will?"_

_They young Fumio Hayashi leaves the room, and the other two doctors begin conversing again._

"_Do you know what might happen to them?"_

"_If they live, they'll probably never remember eachother. Unless under certain circumstances."_

"_How saddening. They all appear to be such great friends."_

"_It is saddening, but it happens. At least we increased their chances of living."_

_Peering from the window, a red haired, brown eyed boy._

"_They're not dead..." He spits, "I knew it! I should have finished the job myself!"_

_**Back in the modern world...**_

They all gasp again, as they're returned to the present.

"Omigod..." Sakura breathes.

"So, we were all friends before Lupidus..." Tomoyo whispers.

Shaoran just stares at the ground, shaking.

"One of us died...at the hands of Minoru..." Eriol murmers.

"That's the fate he was planning for us, Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura whispers hoarsely.

"He wants us all dead. We have to fight back." Shaoran says, determined.

"We should turn him in." Eriol says.

"Yeah, they could put him in a prison for that. Attempting to kill someone." Tomoyo says, disgusted.

"Techniquely, he attempted to kill six and succeded with one." Sakura mutters.

"No matter what, we can't allow it to happen again." Shaoran whispers, looking at the ground again, as if it holds the answer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: *gasp* OMG!!**

**Sakura: What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?**

**Shaoran: Deep breaths, Sakura.**

**Eriol: Uh, Tomoyo-chan fainted.**

**Me: Crap. Uh, okay. Get some cold water. Like a big bucketful.**

**Manami: I'll do it! *Splashes really cold water on Sakura and Tomoyo***

**Tomoyo: I'm up! I'm up!**

**Sakura: Thanks, I needed that.**

**Me: Anyway, tune in for the next chapter. And don't tell the cops about what happened with Minoru before the chapter started.**


	14. The Holidays?

**Arasha: Ha! Ha ha! Hahahahahahahahaha! HA!**

**Shaoran: ...wtf?**

**Arasha: I kicked writer's block's ASS!**

**Sakura: Although it had you stuck for a while...**

**Arasha: Yes, but thanks to that, I got ahead on FLTL.**

**Eriol: True. But tyou should hurry up and finish the next chapter. Karin's nervous breakdown is starting to get irritating.**

**Karin: What's going on? Why is he acting like that? Does he mean what he said? *hyperventalating***

**Arasha: How do you guys keep getting into the opposite fanfiction?**

**Minoru: Who knows?**

**Tomoyo: How are you still alive??**

**Arasha: You know what, I don't give a damn anymore. Let's just get the stupid disclaimer out of the way-**

**Everyone (except me, duh): Arasha-san doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Arasha: Thank you. And thanks to AngelEmCuti, cheng, and EmblemDuelist!**

**Minoru: Now, lets begin...  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No matter what, we can't allow it to happen again." Shaoran whispers, looking at the ground again, as if it holds the answer.

They all nod, and Sakura shifts closer to Shaoran. Tomoyo grabs Eriol's hand.

"I guess that we should fight. There's a chance that he's not going down that easily." Eriol sighs.

"Dude, there's no way he's going down easily." Shaoran fires back.

"Well, _excuse_ me for having a wrong opinion."

"You're excused."

"You wanna go at it?" Eriol says, holding up a fist.

"Sure, you deserve it after all." Shaoran says, holding up the opposite fist.

Tomoyo and Sakura look at eachother nervously. Tomoyo squeezes Eriols hand, while Sakura squeezes Shaoran's arm. Both boys look down shamefully.

"Sorry I got all uptight about the situation, man." Shaoran says.

"Sorry about earlier, when I was going all hippie peace on you." Eriol says back.

They shake hands and the tension in the room lessens greatly. Tomoyo and Sakura both yawn in unison.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, you must be tired." Shaoran whispers in her ear.

She looks up and nods at him tiredly. He tightens his grip as they go upstairs. He brings her up to her own dorm and helps her inside. She lays down, and he tucks her in, kissing her on

the forehead. As he turns to leave, she grabs his shirt. He turns, and she's looking at him worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm only leaving for tonight. I have to go to my dorm because we have classes tommorow. I promise I'll see you tommorow." He says.

"But, Minoru-kun might..." She whispers tearfully.

"It'll be alright. Trust me." He smiles.

She lets go of his shirt after two minutes of silence. He can tell she's still worried, and he is too. But he won't let her know that. So, before he leaves, he turns around and kisses her.

Because you never know when it'll be the last time. She drifts off as he leaves. He shuts the door behind him and walks toward the dorms for the boys. As he walks into his dorm, his

phone vibrates. He checks it, and it announces a new text.

_Good night, and be careful._

_xoxo,_

_Sakura_

He smiles and falls asleep.

**The next day...**

"Spring Holidays?" Sakura asks curiously as her Blending with Normals teacher requests them to stay safe.

"Yes. You will all be going home for two weeks for spring break. You can stay if you like, but what fun would that be?" The teacher smiles.

"Hmm, this might be a good way to introduce Shaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, and Tomoyo-chan to my father. Also to tell them to lay low a bit while we straighten out this situation with Minoru-

san." Sakura thinks to her self.

She giggles a bit with excitement. Eriol looks at her curiously, and she waves her hand to tell him not to worry about it.

"Now, the homework assignment for today is to go the rest of the day without using magic! That's right, no magic. I know all of you have at least one more magic-involved class today,

but just hand this slip to them when class begins." Ms. Aramaki says cheerfully, while slips appear on students' desks.

Sakura sighs. A whole day without using magic? That's impossible! What if Minoru attacks, or there's some sort of emergency? She breathes deeply, calming herself down. Everything

will be fine. Minoru isn't stupid, he won't attack during class hours and dorms were blocked off from members of the opposite sex. Plus, Kaho would be working in the day care today, so

she wouldn't have to worry about being attacked there. Now calm, she was more able to pay attention in class. The rest of the day passed without much activity...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's go to work!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love this uniform! It's soo comfy!" Tomoyo sighs happily.

"C'mon lets hurry! Kaho-san hates it when we're late." Sakura says, running a little bit.

"Mommy!" Manami cheers, running toward Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiles and gives the little girl a hug. Manami had taken on a mother-daughter relationship with her. While Sakura normally stuck with Shouta and Yori, chipping away their

extremely shy shells, getting to the kind and real boys inside. Yori even sometimes played with the other kids and trusted the two girls to take care of his little sister, Miyu. Whenever

Sakura thinks about it, Yori is alot like her brother Touya. Protective, caring, they even looked alike. Yori has dark brown hair that was in a small ponytail, and the only difference

between the two iss that Yori has light blue eyes. His sister, Miyu, shares the same eyes, although, the small bob of hair she has is a lighter brown color. It is no surprise that

Manami could mistake Tomoyo for her mother, anyone would. They both shared the same exact wavy raven hair, with the exception that Manami had deep brown eyes. While Shouta

looked like someone mixed Eriol and Shaoran together and out came the young boy. He had messy black hair and amber eyes, that could easily tell how a person was feeling, even

without his mind reading gift. Manami runs up to Tomoyo, holding a box of dressups.

"Mommy, can we play dress up?" the girl asks.

"Sure." Tomoyo giggles.

"Onee-tan! We wanna play ninjas!" Yori and Shouta cheer.

"Alright. Whose going to be the bad guy?" Sakura smiles, already knowing the answer.

"You are! C'mon Yori, we gotta go or she's gonna use Dark on us!" Shouta shouts, running around the room.

Both girls smile. The kids know the names and powers of all the cards. This was because all the cards, except for Silent, loved them and often requested that Sakura use them so that

they could play with them. Sakura groans as she realizes that she can't use magic today. She can feel all the cards complaining and she explains to them about her assignment. They

request to be used so much, that the girls had come up with a schedule for four cards to be used a day. It would take thirteen days for them all to be used, but it was alot more

organized this way. They both laugh as they watch the kids play ninjas together, Manami pretending to be the kidnapped princess that they have to rescue. Shoaran and Eriol come in to

make sure their both okay, since the accident, they agreed this would be a good idea. Sakura giggles a bit as Shouta and Yori chase her around the room and she hides behind Shaoran.

"Hey, guys, we were wondering if you wanted to maybe come to our hometown of Tomoeda for a few days over the Spring Holidays." The girls say in unison.

"Sure, I can stay for the whole entire thing. I don't have any parents back in England." Eriol smiles.

"Oh, great! My mom would love to meet you!" Tomoyo says cheerfully, hugging him.

"I'll make you a deal, my little blossom. I'll go to your hometown for a week, if you come to mine for the other week." Shaoran answers, turning around to face her.

"Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun may have to come with us, because I doubt that my brother would like the idea of me staying in a foreign city with my boyfriend." Sakura says nervously.

"Ah, yes. Your brother." Shaoran mutters, glaring at the floor.

"But would it be okay if they both came?" Sakura asks nervously.

"Yeah. I was going to invite them." Shaoran says happily.

"So its settled then. Me and Tomoyo-chan's hometown the first week, and Shaoran-kun's the second."

They finish their shift and begin getting ready for the trip. Calling their parents, explaining the travel plans. Much to Sakura's releif, her father answered the phone instead of her brother

and agreed to letting her see Hong Kong. They went to bed, all too tired to dream from a day of avoiding using their magic and playing with the little kids and explaining things to their

families and warning eachother about how crazy they all were.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Minoru: Hey! I wasn't in this chapter! That's not fair!**

**Arasha: Yeah, you weren't.**

**Minoru: WELL WHY NOOOOOOT?!**

**Arasha: Because, you're begginning to irritate me.**

**Minoru: Can I be in the next chapter? Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please?**

**Shouta: Shut the hell up! You're giving me a headache!**

**Minoru: *shuts up***

**Arasha: Thank you so much Shouta-tan! *huggles***

**Shouta: Yeah, okay.**

**Arasha: Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for the next one. Please review! I mean the button is just right under**

**HERE!  
**


	15. The Holidays!

**Arasha: Waaaaaaaaah! Sososososososososososo sooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's late!**

**Kero: Yeah, and you didn't even have writer's block.**

**Arasha: I'm sorry. The TV was just whispering such sweet words into my ear that I just couldn't break the poor things heart.**

**Suppie: Yeah, whatever. Wait, WHY DID YOU PUT MY NAME AS SUPPIE?!**

**Arasha: 'Cause its cuter than 'Spinel'.**

**Suppie: I DON'T CARE ABOUT CUTE! THIS IS MY PRIDE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!**

**Arasha: Whatever: Kero, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Kero: Fine. Arasha-san doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Arasha: So many thanks to xXSakuraBlossomsXx, EmblemDuelist, AngelEmCuti, and cheng! You've all been very supportive! *huggles***

**Suppie: *sighs at name* Lets get this started...  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Now, do you promise to be good little boys and girls while Auntie Tomoyo and Auntie Sakura are away?" Tomoyo smiles at the young children.

"We'll try our best. Just promise you'll be back soon, okay?" Yori says sadly.

"We will, it's only two weeks." Sakura says happily.

"But that's a _long_ time, Auntie." Manami sniffs, clutching her teddy bear.

"It'll be okay, we'll be back before you know it. You all just focus on staying safe and having fun." Tomoyo says, tickling the girl to make her smile.

Manami giggles and laughs, which in turn makes the two boys laugh because she looks so ridiculous. They all smile and laugh and play until their shift was over. The boys come to pick

them up and they chat excitedly until it is time to go to bed. The next day, it is time for them to finish packing and to leave for the town of Tomoeda. They walk to town today, rolling

their bags as they walk toward the area where the portal is. Tomoyo reminds them that they need to think very clearly of the name Tomoeda when they enter the portal. As they enter

the portal and answer the voice that asks them where they'd like to go, they are hit with the unusually warm and cozy feeling that people feel when they use the portals. They land wth

their feet lightly touching the ground at the base of the cliff.

"That always makes me feel good inside when I use that." Sakura sighs happily.

"I know something that could make you feel better." Shaoran smiles as he pulls her in for a hug.

"So, this is the town of Tomoeda that we've heard so much about." Eriol says interestedly and happily, as he wraps his arm around Tomoyo's waist.

"It looks really different from Hong Kong." Shaoran says appreciatively, looking around. (A/N it is about noon-ish by the time they get there)

"So, Tomoyo-chan, where should we go first?" Sakura asks cheerfully.

"Well, we should probably take the boys to where they're going to be staying and afterwards go to our houses so we can unpack and stuff."

"Oh, yeah. Good idea."

"And it'll give us a great moment to introduce the guys to our families."

???

"Oh, right. That." Sakura groans.

"I'm looking foward to meeting your mother, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol smiles.

"You will soon. Just a warning, though: She's a little clingy and a tad bit overprotective..." Tomoyo warns.

"Okay, I can deal with that."

"Shaoran-kun, you already know what my brother is like, but my father is really sweet and nothing like him." Sakura tells Shaoran cheerfully.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me you'd be coming back?" A voice says from behind her, causing her to scream and trip.

"In the name of all the pastries in the world, Yue, stop _doing_ that!" Kero shouts, coming out of Sakura's bag.

"Well, _excuse_ me. You've had her all to yourself the past couple of months. I've had to deal with her brother all that time. I gotta admit, Yukito is pretty patient, but he was getting on

my last nerve." Yue growls.

"Yeah well, if you've been with him all that time, you could've prevented Touya from coming to the school." Sakura mutters under her breath.

"Alright, what do say we all just go and get our stuff put away, huh?" Eriol says nervously.

"Right, then we can all go out and have fun!" Tomoyo cheers.

They all go to their respective homes to pack away their things (except of course Eriol and Shaoran who are staying at a hotel). After the boys are done packing, the girls meet them at

a bus stop, where they take a bus to visit Tomoyo's house first for family introductions.

"Uh, hi mom. I'd like you to meet a couple friends I made at school." Tomoyo says cheerfully.

"Ah, yes. That magic school you're going to. Alright, I'd love to meet them." A woman with short, boyish raven hair and narrow amethyst eyes sighs.

"Uh, well, this is Li Shaoran. He's dating Sakura over here." Tomoyo says, pointing at Shaoran and Sakura.

"Ah, yes..." Her mother says, "I'm sorry, I'm being rude, I'm Daidouji Sonomi."

"Nice to meet you." All three say.

"And this is Kinomoto Sakura, she's my best friend." Tomoyo says cautiously, motioning toward Sakura.

"Aaaah! You're Nadeshiko's daughter! You look so much like her its unbelievable! Aw! You're so cute, just like your mother! Aw!

It'sjustsounbelievablethatyoutwolookexactlythesameandIbetyou'resweetandcaringjustlikeherand-" Sonomi gushes, tackling Sakura and hugging her at the same time and pinching her

cheeks.

"Uh, yeah and this is my boyfriend, Hiiragizawa Eriol." Tomoyo laughs, grabbing Eriol's hand.

"Uh-huh Eriol. Right. It must be fate! Me and Nadeshiko were friends in highschool and now you and To- wait. WHAT?!" Sonomi schreeches, letting go of poor Sakura.

"Uh, he's my boyfriend?" Tomoyo says nervously, visibly shrinking back.

"You better take care of my little girl! If she gets hurt, I'm holding you personally responsible!" Sonomi glares, while Tomoyo sighs in relief.

They all chat for a bit with Sonomi until Tomoyo announces that they have to go. They take another bus on the way to Sakura's house. Sakura sighs as she thinks about introducing

everyone to her brother. When they finally reach the bus stop, Shaoran grabs her hand to calm her down. She walks slowly toward her house attempting to visualize the horrors that

await Shaoran when she tells her brother.

"We're here." She says tonelessly.

"What's wrong? Is it your brother, 'cause I'm sure he won't be that bad." Tomoyo says, cheering her up.

"I hope he won't, he's just not to keen on the idea of me having a boyfriend..." Sakura sighs, opening the door.

"So I've been warned..." Shaoran mutters under his breath.

"Ah, Sakura-san. You're home, with your friends. It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka, Sakura-san's father." A man with auburn hair and dark brown eyes says from the

kitchen.

"Is Onii-chan home by any chance?" Sakura asks nervously.

"Yeah, I'm right here, so hurry up and introduce me to your friends, I've got the afternoon shift at work today and I wanna get there early." Touya says from the same room.

They all go into the kitchen. Touya looks up from the juice he's drinking, and his eyes roam the group of four, resting on Shaoran's hand in Sakura's. He looks up at the boy who the hand

belongs to and glares silently at him. Shaoran glares silently back.

"Um, this is Daidouji Tomoyo, my best friend. She's dating Hiiragizawa Eriol over here." Sakura says cheerfully, pointing at each person mentioned.

"It's nice to meet you two. And whose this on your side Sakura-san?" Fujitaka asks.

"This is Li Shaoran, he's my boyfriend." She mumurs, blushing a bit.

"HE'S _WHAT_?!" Touya screams.

"My boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" Sakura spits out, as even Yukito looks surprised at the new.

"YES I DO! I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF THIS STUPID ASS CLINGING ONTO YOU!" Touya yells louder.

"TRY CALLING ME THAT AGAIN!" Shaoran yells back.

"Okay! Both of you calm down!" Sakura says loudly, getting in between the two.

"Right, sorry." Shaoran mutters, throwing a glare at Touya before he looks at the ground.

"Alright! Now that things are settled, let's all go to an amusement park!" Tomoyo cheers.

"Yay! Fooooood! Glorious fooooooood!" Kero sings, flying aroung the room.

"I don't know if you can come, Kero-chan." Sakura says, sweatdropping.

"I'm sure he can, Sakura-san. That way him and Suppie can spend some quality time together." Eriol smiles.

"My name is not Suppie! It's Spinel Sun! Spinel for short!" A black cat with blue wings yells, flying out from behind Eriol.

"Alright, and what about Nakuru-chan?" Tomoyo asks.

"I can't! I'm going to be helping Touya-kun and Yukito-kun at the ice cream shop today!" The girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes chirps.

"Alright, so it'll just be us, Kero, and Suppie." Sakura giggles.

"Call me _Spinel_ if you're going to shorten my name! I demand respect!" Suppie (hahahahaha!) cries, waving his little arms up and down.

"Kind of hard to get that when you're a plush toy." Shaoran teases with a mischevious smile, which quickly turns into a frown when Suppie bites his finger.

"Let's go!" Kero cheers, flying out the door to lead the way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Arasha: I'm going to involve Kero and Suppie alot in the next chapter becasue they haven't been in the story much, and I feel kind of bad, so... yeah.**

**Suppie: *trying to ignore name* Anyway, sorry for this being late. Please stay tuned for the next chapter and review! Pwetty Pwease!  
**


	16. Author's Note, DO NOT IGNORE!

**Hey Everyone, Arasha Anime here...**

**I've got some sad news... I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. It's just that I'm not getting that many reviews, so I don't really feel like this story matters at all to anybody. I'll post the next chapeter soon, but if i don't get a whole lot of reviews for it, this story's gettin' the boot... Maybe I'll continue it another time afterward...**

**Thanks,**

**ARASHA**


	17. Just Listen

**Hey, guys. I know I said in my last note that I would post the new chapter as soon as possible, and as you can see, I haven't. I'm sorry. It's just that I've been having a really crappy month. A couple days after I posted that note, I was working on my chapter and was taking a short break after dinner to recuperate from writing and collect my thoughts. So, I was hanging around and my mom gets this phone call that my great-grandfather died after suffering a heart attack. So we had gone up to where the funeral was taking place and when we got back, I really did ****not**** feel like writing. On top of that, I had my science fair project that I had been putting off. Once done with that, I got grounded for a bad marking in history. I swear I'm not lying. So now, I'd bloody love to post and work on the new chapters, but guess whose the genius who forgot her USB with all her stories saved on it when she was going to her gamma's house? So, expect a post sometime in January.**


	18. THE FAIR!

**Hi everyone! Here's the fair chappie! um, so I'm sorry about not updating for so long. I swore I would never post an author's note and I ended up posting two in a row! So, um the end of this story is near. Whether or not I discontinue it. So, I probably won't, because we're so close to the ending. Anyway, I ended up updating _before_ January, so, YAY!! Enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

"Hurry up Kero, or else I shall proclaim you the slowest guardian _ever_!" Suppie laughs, flying ahead.

"How could you say that when I beat you five times flying back to our masters?"

"That's because you had a head start!"

"Yeah, sure. _That's_ why you lost."

"You're just saying that because I'm beating you now."

"Really? Are you beating me now?"

"Kero! Suppie! You're getting to far ahead!" Tomoyo calls.

"Race you back?" Kero challenges.

"You're on."

The two race back to their masters, and Suppie wins. Kero floats around Sakura for a while with a scowl on his face until she says that they're almost to the park, so him and Suppie should go into plushie mode. Kero is put in Sakura's slightly opened bag (so he can breathe), and Suppie is placed in Tomoyo's.

"Which ride should we go on first?" Eriol asks.

"How about that one?" Tomoyo asks, pointing to a ride similar to the Tower of Terror, only shorter by about 30 feet, dropping the height to 169.

"Alright! It looks like fun!" Sakura giggles, taking Tomoyo's hand as they both run towards the attraction.

Shaoran gulps as he looks at the ride. He's afraid of heights. Terrifyingly afraid. They all sit around as they wait in line, Sakura accidently pushes someone as she grabs Kero, who is getting bored and flies out of her bag.

"Sorry! Sorry! I, uh, tripped over my own feet!" Sakura apologizes quickly, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Yeah, well watch where you're going next time you klutz." The girl giggles, tapping the blonde girl in front of her.

"Oh! Sayuri-chan! Mei-Lin-chan! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo gasps.

"Oh, we decided to stop by, because we heard that Tomoeda has rockin' festivals this time of year!" Sayuri says excitedly.

"Oh, okay. But where're the guys?" Shaoran asks tenseley.

"Oh, them." Sayuri mumbles.

"Well, Kichiro-kun left me for some pink haired chick." Mei-Lin mutters.

"And I figured out that Hamaguchi (too lazy to come up with a name for him X3) cared more about his reputation than my feelings, so I dumped his sorry ass." Sayuri says, giggling a bit.

"Well, I'm glad you freed yourselves from their grasp. They were both total assholes." Tomoyo sighs.

"Tomoyo-chan's got a potty mouth! Tomoyo-chan's got a potty mouth!" Sayuri giggles, as the man in the front of the line calls for the group to get in the ride.

The group gets on, and prepares for a total mind-blowing sensation. The ride goes up, and Shaoran begins shaking. Sakura giggles and asks him whats wrong. He opens his mouth to reply, but the ride drops toward the ground, and he ends up screaming like a little girl instead. It drops a few more times, and the group gets off the ride. Sakura turns to her boyfriend, walking backwards.

"Wow, Shaoran-kun. Never knew you were so afraid of heights." She smiles slyly.

"Sakura-chan, you're going to kill someone if you don't pay attention." He answers back, avoiding the subject.

"You should have told me. You might have spared yourself from me making fun of you." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Kinomoto-san! What are you doing here?" A girl with caramel colored braids and honey eyes calls, surprised. (Chiharu)

The group turns to look at the girl. They notice that she's with a group of her own as well. One girl has a wavy bob of dark chocolate hair and milk chocolate eyes (Rika). There is another girl who has a sharpley cut shoulder-length hair that is venetien blonde and brown eyes (Naoko).

"Hey!" Tomoyo waves.

"Tomoyo-chan! You know Kinomoto-san?" Rika gasps, awed.

"Yeah, we're technically related."

"And you met her at that private boarding school you guys are going to?" Chiharu asks.

"Yeah, small world isn't it?" Sakura smiles.

"You know what I've heard about that school? That they teach magic there. Is it true?" Naoko asks, glasses glinting in the sunlight.

Sakura, Shaoran, and Eriol take a nervous step back. Tomoyo giggles a little bit, keeping her cool.

"Oh, Naoko-chan. You read too many sci-fi and fantasy novels."

"Look at the time! It's already almost three!" Rika gasps again.

"Three? Then the park will be closing soon." Chiharu whined.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Tomoyo-chan. Er, see you around, Kinomoto-san."

Once at a location beleived to be out of earshot, the three girls began their talk over the changes.

"My biggest question is: how did Kinomoto-san get friends? She's such a shy loser, from what I remember."

"Yeah, but that hot brunette next to her, do you think he's...?"

"No, not possible. She couldn't..."

The group looked toward the group, only to find Shaoran glaring at them. The glare continued to intensify as he saw the look of shame on his girlfriend's face. Sakura looked up quick enough to see the glare between him and the girls, who were now paralyzed in fear. She took one of his fists, opened it, and gently squeezed his hand. He looked down at her, and she hugged him by the side. He nodded, and they turned to leave with the rest of the group, putting his arm around her waist.

As they left, Kero and Suppie flew out of the bags, starting their race again. It was stopped short by a girl who jumped out of the trees, intercepting them. She had long lavender hair that went down to the top of her thigh and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a goth lolita outfit in pink and black. The outfit was a dress, the bodice beingoff the shoulder (the top of that being a baby pink and the bottom being black and vest-styled), and the skirt ending two inches above her knee was a regular poofy skirt, with two ruffles at the bottom (the ruffles were black, and the rest of the skirt was the same baby pink from the top of the bodice). She also had on small clunky boots with straps, a frilly head band with black lace and a pink rose attched, and a lacy black ribbon choker with a bracelet on each arm to match.

"Who... are you?" Eriol asked.

"Nakamura Momoko. Friend and teammate of Minoru-kun." The girl said darkly, rising to stare at them.

* * *

**So, yeah, that was fun. Um, just want to let you know, in case you didn't already know this, the new girl is being introduced last name first. So, in English, she's Momoko Nakamura. Just for those who don't know. Anyway, happy late holidays, happy end of the decade, happy beggining of a new one, and I can't wait to celebrate the birthday of this story on the 13th! YaaaaaaaaaaaY!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	19. Sakura's Date

**Uwaah! Typing this chapter took TOO long! I'm so soooorry! And o.m.f.g. D-dude, we went from 63 to 74 reviews! Shit, I didn't know you guys liked this story that much. HUGS! THANK YOU! Part of the reason that this thing took so damn long to write is because I know what I want to do for the _next_ chapter. The other part is because I was working on a deviation of Momoko (who knew it took that long to color with photoshop 0.o) The link is here: .com/art/Momoko-152086735 So yeah. On with the McChappiness!**

* * *

"Who... are you?" Eriol asked.

"Nakamura Momoko. Friend and teammate of Minoru-kun." The girl said darkly, rising to stare at them.

"Any friend of my brother's is an enemy of mine!" Sayuri yelled, running toward Momoko, ready to throw a punch.

"Now, now. That's not a very nice thing to do now, is it?" Momoko asked, her eyes turning aureolin yellow.

Sayuri stopped short, eyes becoming distant and empty. Momoko smiled, and with her voice turning rougher and more mature, she said:

"Now, relax. Drop you fist, and turn back to your friends."

Sayuri obeyed, and the rest of the group stared, mouths gaping open. The blonde snapped out of it as soon as she turned away, but followed orders nontheless. Momoko's eyes turned back to normal, and she wavered a bit. She soon recovered, and looked at them again. Her voice had changed as well, back to its higher-pitched, bell like tinkling.

"It was nice to meet all of you. A cardmistress, sorcerer, vocis, swordmaster, Yuudansha, and time-traveler. Taishou-san will be interested."

The girl jumped up again, and before the others could stop her, she was gone. The group turned toward eachother, confused.

"What the hell was that?" Tomoyo gasped.

"I have no idea." Mei-Lin mumbled.

"Sayuri-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm...fine." The blonde answered, shaken.

"What happened back there?" Eriol mused.

"Well, from what I can tell, she performs some kind of mind control." Shaoran answered.

"No duh, Captain Obvious." Kero muttered.

They all sighed and walked to the bus stop that would take them to their respective homes/hotel rooms in silence. They ate their dinner in silence, went to bed in silence, and woke up the next day in silence. At the Kinomoto household, it'd been driving Toya crazy.

"Say something, dammit!" He yelled, slamming his hands on the table angrily.

Sakura looked up, surprised. She'd been so deep in thought, she hadn't realized the silence at all.

"Uhm... I'm going to Hong Kong in a few days?" She tried, forgetting who she was speaking with.

"WHAT?! WHY?" He shouted, angrier than before.

"Uh, to meet Shaoran-kun's family..." She trailed off, nervous.

"So your going to go rendevous with that little punk?"

"N-no! Eriol and Tomoyo are coming with us. It's not like it's going to be anything like _that_."

Toya glared at the table, still unconvinced that the punk wasn't going to rape his sister. Sakura rolled her eyes, and cleaned the dishes. Afterwards, she went upstairs and got dressed casually in a pair of jeans, a green T shirt, and converse.

"I'm going to Tomoyo-chan's." She called as she walked out the door.

She walked to the bus stop, and bobbed on her heels while she waited. Her phone let out a cheerful little beeping noise, and she looked at the text from Shaoran.

_Date w/ me 2day? ;)_

She smiled brightly, and excitedly answered back.

_Sure, where?_

Her phone jingled again. Tomoyo this time.

**T: **_Date w/ Eriol. Srry can't hang :(_

**S:**_ Ok date w/ shaoran_

Shaoran's reply popped onto her screen.

_Meet me on the bus stop 43rd. Suprise :)_

She giggled a bit as she hopped onto the newly arrived bus. She sat toward the back and looked out the window. The bus stopped at 43rd street. She got out and saw her boyfriend. He smiled warmly and caught her as he leapt into her arms. He held her up and spun her around, and she giggled lightly, burying her face in his shirt when he put her back down. He pecked her on the lips, and she deepened the kiss a small bit.

"Good morning." She sighed.

"Morning." He replied.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"It's a suprise."

He grabbed her hand as they walked through the town. He took her to a nice little juice place. The sat next to eachother at a booth and looked at the menu. Shaoran put his hand on Sakura's and circled his thumb on the back of her hand. Sakura put her head on Shaoran's shoulder.

"What're you going to get?" Shaoran asked.

"Hm, I think the mongo smoothie sounds good."

"Me two. Do you want to share one?"

"Sure." Sakura blushed.

Their waiter walked up to the table. The couple looked up, and Sakura paled.

_"You!"_ Toya spat.

Shaoran's grip on Sakura's hand tightened slightly. He glared at Toya, Toya glared at him. Sakura sweatdropped.

"U-uhm... Can we just order now?"

"Of course little sister." Toya emphasized the last two words.

"Can we get a mango smoothie for two?"

"Okay. Two mango smoothies."

"No. One. We're going to share it."

"Like hell!"

"Onii-chan."

_"What?"_

"Please."

Toya glared at the two and then huffed as he turned back toward the kitchen. A few minutes later, he was back, and he slammed two mango smoothies on the table. Sakura sighed, and rubbed her forehead with her free hand. Toya stormed back into the kitchen. Shaoran casually put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She pushed a mongo smoothie toward him. They drank in silence, payed the bill (but no tip) and left.

"Now where should we go?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Well you're the one who lives here, so you should know." Shaoran smiled.

She nodded slightly, tapping her chin to think of where to go. She needed that giant directory thing that was in the malls that told you where you are and how to get to certain places. And what should she run into but that very thing? Like literally, ran into it. She rubbed her now bruised forehead, swearing under her breath. She looked at it, pondering what Shaoran would be interested in.

"Where do you want to go? I mean there's an art museum, park..."

Sakura and Shaoran's ears pricked. They knew that voice... The person slowly came behind Shaoran.

"Shaoran." Eriol smiled (admit it, you thought it was someone else).

"Sakura-chan! Out on the town?" Tomoyo asked, coming from behind her boyfriend.

"Uh-huh!"

The two girls smiled at eachother. Each one happy to have their significant other with them. They didn't notice a girl staring at them from the trees above.

Momoko stared at them with growing hatred. She didn't want to hate them. She really didn't. But she couldn't help it. Especially since they were so _happy_. They had people who they knew would help them. Who loved them. She quickly turned away and headed in the opposite direction, acting as though she hadn't seen them.

* * *

**Okay, just a warning, the next chapter will be mostly OCs. And like, a lot of Momoko. And Minoru. Like A LOT. So, if you don't like that, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry, but I like adding dimension to my characters, and the next chapter is gonna be pr- no! I refuse to give it away! So, thanks for your reviews. I won't discontinue, but-**

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!**

**The story's gonna end soon! T.T We're almost at the end of the plot. The end of my precious little baby! Uwaaaah~ *faints***


	20. OMFG! VERY IMPORTANT!

**Okay, hi guys. The next chapter won't be coming for **_**quite**_** some time. The reason is because for Lent I decided to challenge myself. I'm going beyond the generic "Oh, I'm giving up chocolate...". No, I'm giving up recreational computer time. Not only is this for Lent, but I've been spending alot of time on the computer for facebook, fanfiction, and deviantart. Due to this, I've missed alot of things and been out of it with my family. I've also become really reliant on my computer. I figure this will be the cure for that. So the new chapter will be posted sometime after Easter. Also, guys I need dome ideas, because I'm kind of in a road block. Simple question: What would you do on a dream date with a guy? Review or PM me with your ideas, please!**


	21. Momoko

**BOOOOOOOM! I'm baack. Thankies to all of you for understanding, and guess what? I did it! Woot! This chapter be juicy with lots about our little Momo-kins.**

**Momo: STFU, bitch.**

**Naughty, naughty, Momo-kins. That's bad language.**

**Momo: Screw you, just get on with the chapter.**

**Fine. Here it goes here it goes, again!**

* * *

"It was nice to meet all of you. A cardmistress, sorcerer, vocis, swordmaster, Yuudansha, and time-traveler. Taishou-san will be interested."

The girl jumped up again, and before the others could stop her, she was gone. She landed in the woods nearby, breathing heavily.

"Damn. Why does that take so much work to do?" Momoko gasped, sinking to her knees.

She hated using her eyes to control people's minds. She preferred using her natural talent. With one touch, she could lace strings into someone's bones and use them to do her bidding. And it didn't take half as much effort as using long-distance eye contact control. Unfortunately, Taishou-san had insisted that she practice this ability.

_"Momoko. Your abilities are no longer sufficient. Our enemies are getting stronger, faster. Soon you will not be able to use such close-contact mind control. You will learn to channel your abilities through your eyes or suffer the consequences..."_

She would never forget that day. The day that she was seperated from everyone except Minoru. That day the greuling training began. She pressed her hand to her head, a throbbing headache having set in. She rose back up to her feet, walking slowly to base. It was nighttime when she reached the secluded place. It looked like a mental hospital.

'Might as well be' She thought wryly.

She pushed open the doors, all emotion wiped from her face. Already she was hit with the stench of Dark Magic. Unlike Light Magic, which smelled like vanilla and other appealing scents, Dark Magic held the scent of a swamp. Vampires, faeries, and monsters surrounded her. Raised by magicians who had turned onto the wrong path. The secretary, Kei, looked up at the lavender haired girl.

"Oh. You're back. Taishou-san wants to see you." Kei said, nodding down the hall, not bothering to look up from her files.

Uh-oh. When Kei was doing _anything_ except flirting, painting her nails, doing her make up, or fixing her hair, Taishou-san was PISSED. Momoko sighed. She looked around the halls. They were deserted. It had been silent in the lobby, with the exception of the silent work of the nighttime employees. Everyone was in their room, then.

She was in trouble.

She knocked tentatively on the door. It opened, and a sharp 'Come in!' could be heard. She bit her lip and walked into the huge room, which was bare, except for a few hanging weapons. Momoko gulped, and stared at her boss, whose identity was constantly hidden in the shadows.

"Well?" The dark, smooth voice asked.

"I-I have gathered some observations."

"And?"

"The group involves a cardmistress, swordmaster, sorcerer, vocis, yuudansha, and time-traveler."

"And?"

"They're all, uh, my age?"

"Are they or aren't they?"

"N-no, they are! They are!"

"Good. Have you fought them?"

"N-no..."

"Well why not? You're probably stronger than them."

"M-maybe if it was one alone, but t-there were s-six of them..."

"Weakling! I will not tolerate _any_ weakness here!"

**Minoru's POV**

I was walking in the hall, making sure that no one was out now. That could cost you your life, being out when Taishou was like this. I passed by said person's room, when I heard a familiar voice.

"...but t-there were s-six of them..."

Momoko.

_Shit._

"Weakling! I will not tolerate _any_ weakness here!" Our boss yelled.

"I-I-" Momoko stuttered.

She was shaking. She knew what was coming. We all knew by that point. Any attempts to disuade Taishou would result in consequence far worse than the original. That was exactly what Momoko had done. How stupid. Then again, this was probably her first time-

"You already know what to do."

Momoko nodded. Her face was solemn. Strange. Strange to see her like this. Strange to not see a smile or excited face. She untied the laces on the vest portion of her uniform. It dropped and the part of her it covered was revealed. There were scars all over her body. My eyes widened despite my vow to never show an emotion except cruelty. How long had this been going on? These weren't normal. These weren't scars from the beatings that Taishou usually gave us. These scars were _permanent_. Momoko turned toward our boss who now had a whip with them as they walked toward my comrade.

The beatings began.

The silent cries.

It was hurting her, definetly.

Why did it make me so angry?

"Now get out of my sight, you scum." Taishou spat.

Momoko quickly grabbed the vest part and ran out the door. Which I had been standing in front of all this time. She ran into me, but I was able to keep my balance. She looked up at me, suprised. Her face turned ashamed in the flash of a second. She pushed off me and ran for her room. I watched her. I threw a glare in the direction of Taishou's room before walking back toward my room, cool character set back in.

**Normal POV**

Momoko blinked, awake now. She groaned when she realized that this meant she would have to get out of her unnaturally warm and comfy bed. She sighed, sitting up and stretching. She winced slightly when she felt her new scars.

"Bandages." She mumbled.

She ambled toward the bathroom, taking out a first aid kit. She finished applying fresh bandages just as a knock was heard at her door.

"Who is it?" She called, walking toward the door.

"You know who." Grunted a deep voice.

Momoko stopped. He had seen her last night. He had seen her vulnerable. Did she really want to do this?

"Coming!" She answered.

She pulled open the door and there the boy stood. She flushed slightly. He was still in his pajamas.

"What do you want?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Last night. This morning." He said.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you."

"That's good."

"What do you really want? I know you. You wouldn't exert this much effort just to see how someone was doing."

Minoru's eyes narrowed slightly. She was wrong. That was actually the only reason he came. But he wouldn't let her know that. She sighed and sat on her bed. Minoru walked into her room and akwardly sat next to her. She looked up at him, curious. He twisted some of the hair that she had tucked behind her ear. She blushed bright red, and he avoided her gaze, light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Want to go into town?" Minoru asked quietly.

Momoko nodded silently, still proccessing what was going on.

"J-just let me get ready." She stuttered, getting up.

Minoru nodded, leaving to get ready. The door clicked closed. Momoko leaned against the wall and slid down.

"Omigod..." She breathed.

She quickly changed into a short gray skirt, yellow tube top, and a black elbow length blazer. Knee-highs with black loafers. She put her long hair up in a ponytail, put in some yellow hoops, and put her yellow ray-bans on her head. She skipped outside, already pretty cheerful. She was going into town with _him_. He was waiting in the lobby for her, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a gray T-shirt with the kanji word Jiyuu (Freedom) printed on the side. He looked up at her and looked back down again quickly, light pink on his face.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Momoko cheered, taking Minoru's hand to leave the building.

They ran out, reaching Tomoeda in ten minutes. They stopped by the cliff. Momoko bent over with her hands on her knees, sweating a bit and breathing heavily.

"Geez, Minoru. If I ever get close to getting fat, I'll just call you." She laughed breathlessly.

"Please, Momoko. Like you could ever get fat. You hardly eat at all." Minoru rolled his eyes.

She stared at him, incredulous.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"I think that was the longest sentence you ever said."

"S-shut up."

She giggled, and poked his shoulder in a friendly way. He rolled his eyes, muttering something about her being immature. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smirked.

"Let's go." He said, smirk widening into something that somewhat resembled a smile.

She stared at him, brows furrowed slightly. He looked ahead, and she shook her head, looking forward as well. They walked into town rather lost. It was odd to not be pursuing someone, to just be able to go where you wish. They looked around, for once seeing all the things they had been missing. So what did they do? Stand there.

"There's a juice bar, do you want to go check it out?" Momoko asked, smiling.

"Sure."

They walked in and took a seat by the window. A tall, fairly agitated waiter took their order. Momoko ordered a passion fruit smoothie and Minoru a mango smoothie. The waiter stormed off. A few minutes later, their drinks were brought out. Momoko sipped hers happily.

"How's yours?" She asked.

"You want to try it?" Minoru pushed the drink toward her slightly.

"Um, o-okay." Momoko blushed, "Do you want to try mine?"

"Why not?"

They both took a sip of the other person's drink. Momoko mmmmed. Minoru puckered his lips slightly.

"Wow, that's...that's tart."

"Only because you're drinking a sweeter one." Momoko giggled.

"Hey, Momoko, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

They were sitting closer now, leaning their faces into eachother's slightly.

"I was wondering if maybe y-" He cut his sentence off when something in the corner of his eye caught his full attention.

"Minoru? Minoru?" Momoko asked, until she saw what was outside the window, too.

It was _them_.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized she could never be with Minoru. Not while this group was alive.

"That's it. Fuck you, Minoru." She sniffed.

Momoko pushed herself from the booth and earned only a corner of the eye glance from her crush. She walked out of the bar at a quickened pace, head down to avoid stares. Then, at lightening speed, she jumped into a tree nearby the group.

The two girls smiled at eachother. Each one happy to have their significant other with them. They didn't notice a girl staring at them from the trees above.

Momoko stared at them with growing hatred. She didn't want to hate them. She really didn't. But she couldn't help it. Especially since they were so _happy_. They had people who they knew would help them. Who loved them. She quickly turned away and headed in the opposite direction, acting as though she hadn't seen them.

"Hong Kong." She muttered.

* * *

**BAM! Sad Momo-kins. Er, next chappie, the gang goes to Hong Kong. Will the family love or hate the heir's new girlfriend? Will Minoru get over himself in time to realize what Momoko is doing? And, for that matter, what _is_ Momoko doing? All in the next chapter!**

**Review, pretty pleazes?**


	22. Hong Kong Crash

**Jan-Jan! Finished the whole thing today. Hope you enjoy it, though it's a little confusing.**

* * *

"Wow!" Tomoyo exclaimed, amethyst eyes widening.

Sayuri, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol all gazed in amazement at the bright lights of the city. The tall buildings were all made of glass or steel. All the streets were bustling with hundreds of people at a time. Kero floated up next to the amazed four, studying the scene before him silently.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?!" The plush exclaimed.

"Hong Kong, stupid." Shaoran muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANNA START SOMETHING, BOY?! I WILL EAT YOU!" Kero shouted, flying toward the brunette.

Kero flew at full speed toward Shaoran, and bounced off when he hit him. Mei-Lin rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, can you put him in your purse so that we can show you guys the sights?"

"Sure."

-----------------

Tomoeda

-----------------

Minoru sat in his room, head in his hands. Great. The one chance he'd had to prove to Momoko that he wasn't just a lunatic thirsting after his sister's blood and he had screwed it up. It wasn't his fault. His parents had made up their mind when he was little. They chose that they wanted a boy, so they treated his sister like crap and forced him to do the same. Taishou promised to help relieve the pain. Soon even his parents who adored him left him behind as his sister had, and Taishou became the only true form of parent he knew. He would do _anything_ for Taishou.

Momoko was in her room as well. She paced back and forth, trying to think of another solution. She sighed, knowing there was none. She looked in the mirror, and then at the pictures of her own parents. She knew nothing about them, Taishou adopting her when she was very young. Taishou had cared for her in their own way, and now she was going to repay them for that.

------------------

Hong Kong

------------------

"Mei-Lin, you're being unreasonable. We should go home first so we can drop off our things and rest. It's late. We can see the sights later." Shaoran huffed, squeezing himself into the taxi.

"Fine." Mei-Lin laughed.

"What?"

"You're going to have to introduce everyone to your family."

"...Who wants to go see the Po Lin Monastery?"

"No, Shaoran. You were right the first time. I'm feeling kind of tired." Mei-Lin smiled evilly.

Sakura looked at the two cousins, sweatdropping. Before Shaoran could object, Mei-Lin told the taxi driver the address of the Li estate.

------------------

Tomoeda

-----------------

Momoko grabbed the scissors off her dresser. She stood in front of the mirror, and held them up high.

_Snip!_

A huge mass of hair fell to the floor. She trimmed her hair a little more. It was now at her shoulders. She looked at her bag lying on her bed, full of clothes, and she looked at her inconspicuous present outfit of a black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

She could do this.

* * *

Hong Kong

-------------------

The group stepped into the massive estate, awed. It was very traditional, but more than that, it was less like an estate and more like a neighborhood. Shaoran sighed as he pushed open the door, and Sakura grabbed his arm, smiling at him. He only smiled slightly back, as he heard distant rumblings coming from upstairs.

"He's here!"

"He's here?"

"Yes, Feimei!"

"Oh! We haven't seen him in such a long time!"

The next thing Shaoran knew, he was laying under a pile of bodies.

"Shaoran-kuuun! We haven't seen you in forever!" The four girls exclaimed.

"H-Hoe..." Sakura murmured, taking a slight step back.

That one sound was quite possibly Sakura's biggest mistake. The four looked up. They pushed themselves off of Shaoran, and simultaniously took a step toward her. Shaoran looked apologetic as they flung themselves on her, all exclaiming "How cute!"

------------------

Tomoeda

------------------

Minoru stood in front of the door. Momoko blushed for a second, but then remebered what she was going to do. This was her chance, Kei wasn't there. Minoru eyed her hard. Momoko reached for the door, but his hand grabbed hers before it even touched the knob.

"Let go, Minoru. I'm leaving. There's nothing you can do." Momoko muttered, looking away from him.

Minoru's face hardened, and his grip on her wrist tightened.

"Not if I can help it."

Momoko succeeded in escaping Minoru's iron-tight hold on her wrist, but before she got away, he pulled her into a death-grip bear hug type of hold. Momoko squirmed under his hold. She knew there was no escaping his grip.

"Momoko, dammit. Don't leave."

Momoko grunted as she tried to push against him. In response, he tightened his hold. Momoko sniffed, hands gripping his shirt and face buried in his chest.

"I have to."

"No. Momoko. Just stay, please."

_Please._

Momoko uttered a small 'sorry', before she spread one of her hands and applied all her energies into her palm.

"Minoru, let me go." She said in that more mature voice, and Minoru had no choice but to do so and watch as she abandoned him.

* * *

Hong Kong

* * *

Sakura and the group sat around the table. Yelan was at the head of the table, the sisters at the right. On the left, Shaoran was seated next to Sakura, hand on hers. Eriol was next to Tomoyo, exchanging small smile at each other. Yelan calmly looked at her son.

"Shaoran. You're being very rude by not introducing me to your friends."

"S-sorry, mother. This is Hiragizawa Eriol, a good friend of mine from Lupidus. He's the reincarnation of Clow. And this is Daidouji Tomoyo, his girlfriend. She's a very powerful vocis..."

Yelan nodded her head, "A vocis, so you can control the moods and feelings of others by singing?"

"Yes ma'am." Tomoyo answered politely.

"And who is your other friend?" Yelan asked, at this, all his sisters leaned in.

"Er, this is Kinomoto Sakura. She's the mistress of the Clow Cards. We're, uh, dating." Shaoran and Sakura blushed a deep red as his sisters squealed.

"Well, Eriol-san, Tomoyo-sama, and Sakura-samamy name is Li Yelan. I am Shaoran's mother, and these are his sisters: Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Sheifa."

"Pleased to meet you." The three replied.

"The pleasure is mine."

Dinner continued in silence, polite small talk here and there, but no serious conversation. Yelan and the sisters excused themselves to bed. Shaoran showed everyone where there rooms would be. Afterward, they all settled in the kitchen to hang out.

"I wonder what that Momoko girl was all about." Tomoyo said casually.

"Yeah, what's her tie with that freak Minoru?" Eriol added.

The next thing they knew, the lavender-haired villain was crashing through the kitchen window.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN! What will happen next chapter? Tune in to find out, and pretty please,**

**Review! ///**


	23. Heartache

**Hey, y'all! I'm baaaack! Yeah, I know, this took a long time, but do you know how hard it is to make people like the bad guys? I had to put in a lot of heartwrenchers. Plus, I have finals coming up. Fun, fun -.- Anyways, enjoy the chapter...**

Minoru couldn't believe it. He just could not fathom that he had been left behind again. He could still clearly remember the other two times he'd been left behind, though this time hurt much more.

_A blonde girl around the age of 6 looked back at her brother so hatefully. So hatefully. He looked back at her, suprised. He'd been cruel to her, no doubt. The girl turned away from him and walked out. 'Please don't go,' he wanted to say. 'Please.'_

_Now he was 7. The two adults looking at him in disgust had been searching for his sister for a full year now. Now, without his sister, he suffered the abuse that she had. He looked up at his parents, and they looked back at down at him. They mouthed words he could no longer remember. Before he knew it, they were gone._

_Please._

_He's 10 now, and Taishou is telling him that he's going to have a special teamate now. That he's supposed to make sure she trains her abilities into their prime and that she never slacks off. Momoko is her name. What does he care? Soon, after 6 years, he finally lets down his guard, only to have one more person he loves leave him behind. This time, he'd been able to at least try to stop her..._

"Dammit, Momoko." He muttered, looking at the door.

Hong Kong

"You!" Mei-Lin shouted.

Momoko looked slightly afraid. This wasn't going as expected. Not at all as expected.

"No, listen-" She said quickly.

She was interrupted by multiple incantations being said to summon weapons. She panicked, eyes flashing from blue to yellow, not sure what to do or who's mind to control. The group advanced on her, and she looked from face to face, trying to find a friendly one. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Tears for every beating. Tears for the boy she loved that she left behind. Tears for all that she had thrown away on a chance. A small chance. Tomoyo and Sakura held out their hands.

"Wait. What do you want?" They said in unison.

"Please, just listen to me." Momoko sighed heavily, hopping on the kitchen counter.

Everyone slowly lowered their weapons, indicating for her to go on.

"T-Taishou wants all of you dead. You all possess a powerful magic, and she-he-no, _it_ has a hitlist of people with powerful magic. They're the only ones keeping her from ruling both worlds. I was one of her agents at one point, but I left. Minoru-kun is one of her agents, and h-he..." Momoko's voice broke at the end, hugging herself.

Sayuri eyed her suspiciously.

"My brother what?"

"Your Minoru's sister? Oh my." Momoko stated softly, "He loved you so much. He never talked about you, but you could see it in his face."

"You sound like you had more than friendship or comradeship with him." Mei-Lin accused.

"I guess you could say that. I loved him. I still do. That's why I came. He doesn't want to kill anyone. He's too kind. Why do you think you're still alive? But Taishou, Taishou plays dirty. Taishou had a mind controller force him to do what he did at the nursery. I came here to ask for your help getting rid of Taishou and freeing him."

"That's a lie." Sayuri seethed, "A complete, unmitigated _lie_. Nobody would be crazy enough to love my brother. He hates me. And even if all this is true, his heart is still just as black as that Taishou you're talking about."

Sakura looked at her old friend with utter disbelief written on her face.

"Crazy enough to love someone, Sayuri? Love is crazy. And besides, I doubt that someone could be as cruel as your saying."

"Blossom, he _did_ try to kill us." Shaoran said.

"So? Didin't you hear, he was mind controlled!" Tomoyo stated, backing up her friend.

"Yes, sweetheart, but _her_ kind was controlling it." Eriol pointed out.

The girls glared at their boyfriends and Sayuri. Mei-Lin and Momoko sat silently in the middle. Momoko looked back and forth, and Mei-Lin had produced a nail file and began working on her manicure. Shaoran's glare began to soften, unable to stay mad at his love for too long.

"Well, now. Who's our latest guest?" A voice called from the stairs, causing everyone to turn.

Tomoeda

"Minoru. Tell me what happened." Came the calm voice of his master.

"Momoko has left." Minoru replied cooly.

"I already know. Nothing escapes my surveilence. But, I sense something in your voice. Does this sadden you?"

"No, master."

"You lie. Did you feel something more than comradeship for our dear," Taishou drifted behind him and whispered into his ear,"Momoko?"

Minoru blinked, trying to appear unaffected by the words his master spoke. He could feel the demon smiling at him. It slithered back to the alter-like area in the shadows were its throne of stone.

"I'll tell you what, Minoru. Just because you're my favorite subject I'll make you a deal."

Minoru refused to look up. He wasn't going to fall into another trap. Not with what happened the last time. He flinched slightly as he remembered, hand touching his arm. Taishou gave a cough of impatience. Minoru still remained on his knees, eyes on the ground.

"Shall I tell you?" Taishou asked, agitated.

Hong Kong

"M-Mother, hello." Shoaran gulped.

Yelan looked at her son, then at the newcomer.

"Hello. I am Li Yelan, the head of this household. You are?" Yelan bowed slightly.

"O-oh. I'm Nakamura Momoko. I, uh, came to ask a favor of your son and his comrades." Momoko bowed deeply.

Yelan smiled at the girl politely. Momoko smiled back shyly.

"Well, then. What seems to be the problem?" The woman asked the rest of the group.

"She's working with that scumbag Minoru!" Shaoran yelled anigrily.

"He's not a scumbag, you asshole!" Momoko yelled back, glaring at him.

"He is so! He tried to kill Sakura!"

"Didn't I tell you? He was being mind-controlled!"

"By you, I bet!"

"Taishou made me do it!" Momoko sobbed loudly.

Sakura put a comforting arm around Momoko after casting a look at her boyfriend. Shaoran looked confused, but shook his head and rubbed his temples. Yelan put a hand on his shoulder, and pulled him aside.

"My son," She whispered, "I believe you should give the girl a chance. I sense no illegitimacy in her tone or manner. Besides, she can give you an inside look at the workings of Taishou."

"You know Taishou?" Shaoran implored.

"Our paths crossed once in my youth. Taishou is a demon. I'm sure that she," Yelan motioned to Momoko, "has never even seen his face before."

Shaoran groaned and looked at the tiny purple hair freak. She looked up, eyes dry and curious. Not only that, but _expectant_.

"Fine. We'll help." He huffed.

"Woot!" She threw her arms up.

It threw off her balance quite a bit, and she fell off the counter. She giggled uncontrollably. Shaoran and Eriol rolled their eyes, while the Tomoyo and Sakura joined in.

"Whatever. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. G'night." Sayuri crossed the room angrily.

Momoko gave her a slightly sad look, but she soon settled on the couch to sleep as everyone else left to their rooms as well.

Tomoeda

Minoru wanted to kick himself. He had broken under pressure, and accepted Taishou's deal. He looked out the tinted window of the car he was in.

_"Minoru, I know where Momoko has headed." Taishou stated._

_Despite everything, he looked up at this. Mistake. Taishou was certain of his weakness now._

_"It seems my hunch was correct. You do love her."_

_Minoru swore under his breath. She was in danger now, and it was all his fault. How would Taishou kill her? That and when. He could save her if he acted fast enough._

_"She's going to Hong Kong, Minoru. Be on a plane back with her three days from now. If you don't bring her back, she's receiving every bit of punishment she deserves, doubled..."_

**Yeah, Taishou's a demon. Couldn't find any other classification for it. And I need help. Should Taishou be a dude or a chick? I don't know what to do, and it's getting tiring having to write Taishou and only be able to use 'it' as a pronoun. So, you choose. Man or woman?**

**Review, and tell me please!**


	24. Return

**OMFG, so sorry! T.T It really took longer than I thought it would. I mean I literally sat in front of this thing for like weeks trying to figure out what the hell to write. But, please enjoy the lastest chapter of Lupidus. Only three or four more to go... (Extra note: This should have been posted earlier, because I had it uploaded, I just forgot to add it to the story ^.^')**

Sayuri glared at Momoko. The group was taking a tour of Hong Kong, and unfortunatly, Momoko had to come with them. Momoko had already smiled at her three times, and she swore that if even one side of her mouth curved upward again, she was going to punch her.

"And this is the Tsing Ma bridge." Mei Lin pointed happily.

The group wowed and looked eagerly. And airplane whizzed by above them, landing in the airport not too far away. Shaoran moved them along to the next sights. Sakura grabbed her boyfriend's hand, smiling a mile a minute. He looked back at her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, which made her blush a little. He removed his hand from her's and put his arm around her shoulder. He leaned over until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Do you want to leave these guys behind? I know a great spot." He whispered, sending shivers down her back.

She turned bright red as he nibbled on her ear a bit. He chuckled and she nodded, face steaming. As Mei Lin leaded the group toward another tourist populated spot, the couple snuck away through the crowded streets. Holding hands, the threaded through the populace. Soon they arrived at a station with a sign reading "The Peak Tram". They hopped on the first one to arrive and settled down sharing a window seat, Sakura sitting in her boyfriend's lap. It soon started, with a small jerk and was off to a smooth ride. They were still in the process of exiting the city, so the first part of the ride was rather boring.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if I may ask to take your seat?" A creaky voice asked from next them.

They looked up to an old woman with a walker. They quickly got up, offering their seat to her. There were no more seats left, but they found an empty overhead ring next to a window. Shaoran grabbed a hold of it, and Sakura grasped his oxford shirt. The tram gave another small jerk and she was jostled into him, almost hitting her forehead on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, stifling a small laugh.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

He couldn't resist. He really couldn't. While she was cute and beautiful normally, when she smiled she was dazzling. He bent down to claim a small kiss from her. She melted into him, kissing him back softly. He broke away quickly, chortling at her disappointed expression.

"If we keep on going, you'll miss the best part."

She turned to look out the window and gasped. Outside the scenery had changed dramatically. While they had left behind a multitude of buildings surrounded by concrete,they were now going through some old stone arch that led to an abundance of trees and other plants. She turned back to him for a quick second.

"Are you seeing this? It's beautiful!" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you are." He sighed happily.

"That has to be the cheesiest line I've ever heard."

"But seriously, close your eyes."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll have to do this."

He removed his tie and before she could move out of the way or protest, he covered her eyes.

"So that's why you came down today looking like you were ready to go to school."

It was true. When she saw him that morning, he was dressed in a plain white oxford, black tie and jeans. It had irked her a bit when he looked like he had just thrown on an old uniform. Especially since she had spent so much time picking out her spring green blouse, short black skirt, black slip-ons, and white beanie. But finally, after she looked at him a few times, she realized that this look was actually really fitting for him. Not to mention, he looked kind of...sexy.

"But I can't see outside with this thing on."

"This ride has nothing on where we're going. And besides," he squeezed her, "you can see it all on our way back."

"Wait rewind to the part where the place we're going is more scenic than this."

"Yep. Just you wait."

**The other group**

"That's it!" Sayuri screeched at Momoko, "Why are you so happy? Why are you smiling? You work for a _DEMON_!"

Momoko blinked in surprise. She wasn't aware of the fact that she was offending anyone. Her eyes softened as she looked at the sister of her long time crush.

"You understand, right? That feeling when you finally free yourself of someone who has been controlling you for a long time. It's hard not to smile, isn't it?"

Sayuri's eyes narrowed. She knew that the girl was referring to the day Sayuri left behind her abusive parents and twin brother. Neither had noticed that they had been left behind.

"How do you know about that?"

"Your brother and I worked together for Taishou. I wasn't lying yesterday, you know."

"About what?"

"When I said he loved you."

"Yeah right. He hates me. Why else would he have abused me as a child?"

"I don't have an answer for that."

"But I do." A voice said, as the two girls' eyes widened.

**The couple**

"Alright, blossom. We're here, but don't take off the tie just yet. I'll guide you."

He walked beside her, holding her hand and waist. As he guided her, she had to wonder where they were going. Soon, she felt a hand over her eyes, removing the tie. When gone, she gasped, so shocked at the beautiful sight that she almost collapsed.

"Look at all the green!"

"Yeah, green is my favorite color." He said, staring into her eyes.

She turned crimson red as he leaned toward her. The kiss started softly and innocently enough. Just like the one on the tram. But the heat soon escalated as she began to move her lips against his. She knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. He removed his lips from hers and traced her jawbone with his lips. She let out a small and quiet moan of pleasure as he kissed her neck. He moved back to her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They continued this way until they finally broke apart for air.

He grinned, heat rising in his face as he panted for air. She was leaning against a wall, still recovering from the experience. She began to giggle after a while.

"What's so funny?"

"If my brother were here, you'd be dead by now."

"Well he better get used to me, because I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at him and smiled her most beautiful. He enveloped her in a tender embrace, and looked out the window worriedly. _How much more time will we have until Taishou arrives? And what about Minoru?_ He couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last time they spent together.

**Sayuri & Momoko**

"M-Minoru-kun." Momoko stuttered.

Sayuri's eyes darkened at the sight of him. This teen. Her fraternal twin. They were connected by a similar fate in a way which she did not know. She was enraged with him for all the pain he had caused her as a child. Little did she know how much pain she had caused him.

"You!" The blonde yelled.

"Hey, Sayuri. Long time no see. You really do look like mother."

"Don't play innocent with me, you shit!"

Momoko put a shaky hand on the blonde's shoulder to hold her back. Sayuri looked back at her, angry tears in her eyes. Minoru calmly stepped toward them. Sayuri tried to pull away, but she found resistance futile against Momoko's magic. Minoru hesitated in front of her for a few seconds. He removed her hand from his sister's shoulder, and looked into her teary eyes. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his torso and sobbing into his chest.

Sayuri stepped back from them. She didn't understand. What was this look in her brother's eyes? She had seen it before. Coming from him. She just didn't recall when. It was loving and apologetic. It was wrong. She knew her brother. He was spiteful, cruel, and _evil_. Why was this look there? As they began arguing, she snapped back to where she was.

"I'm _not _going back, Minoru-kun!" Momoko cried.

"You have to, Momoko."

"I don't want to. All that's going to happen is that Taishou's going to beat me and then make me kill even more people!"

"Open your eyes, Momoko! If you don't go back, Taishou will kill you!"

"And if I do, he'll kill me anyway. Don't you see? I'll die either way!"

"No you won't. I made a deal with Taishou."

"What kind of a deal?"

"You have to be back in Tomoeda in three days. If not, he'll kill you."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because...I..."

She looked up at him. There was a slight glimmer of hope in her eye. He cared. There was a reason, and though she didn't even know what it was, it existed. She listened as he continued trying to find the words to explain.

"Momoko, I don't really know how to tell you this..."

Was he blushing?

"I...l-love you..."

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth. She stumbled backwards, resting against a guardrail. Sayuri blinked in surprise, and then narrowed her eyes.

"Momoko, he's lying! He's just trying to find a way to get you to go back!" She whispered.

"But that would mean he wants me back." She murmured hopefully, blushing.

"Don't fall into the trap!"

Momoko turned to the sister with tears forming in her eyes. She had no idea what to believe anymore. The words she had dreamed of coming out of Minoru's mouth had finally came out. Then again, this girl was his twin sister and she believed in twin telepathy. There would be times that Minoru would be angrier than usual for no apparent reason. She looked between the two of them and made her decision.

"Hey!" They both shiuted as she turned around and sprinted the other way.

"This is all your fault!" "My fault?" "Oh HELL no!" They said in unison.

"Alright, you know what, we'll settle this later. Right now we have to find Momoko." Sayuri said, and Minoru nodded in agreement.

The two ran in the general direction they had seen her go. Sayuri quickly pulled out her mobile and dialed Mei Lin's number.

"Mei Lin! Momoko's gone missing."

**Dun dun duuuuun! Will Momoko go with Minoru? Where has she even gone? Will Mei Lin, Eriol, and Tomoyo finally realize that hey, everyone's missing? Find out next chapter!**

**Please Review! :)**


	25. Help

**Son of a too bold bitch! Sorry this is late... And short... just kill me, I have no excuse, I'm just a lazy POS. Probably two or three more chapters until the end... T^T**

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

_Ring ri-_

"What is it Mei Lin?" Shaoran asked, annoyed.

"What?"

The shocked look on her boyfriend's face easily told Sakura that something was wrong. Shaoran hung up and put his head in one of his hands.

"Shaoran-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Minoru. He's here."

She gasped slightly, hands covering her mouth. He put his hands on her shaking shoulders. It had come sooner than he expected. Things were ending. And their days together would be numbered.

**Momoko's POV**

I stopped, finally out of breath. I doubled over, hands on my knees and looked behind me. Good, they weren't there. The tears finally spilled over. Who could I believe? Sayuri had spent just as much time with him as I had. 6 years.

"Hello deary." A creaky voice called.

I looked up to find an old woman with a cane coming towards me. I bowed before standing up straight.

"Having a problem?"

My eyes widened and I nodded.

"Come with me, deary. Maybe I can help."

The old woman smiled at me. I followed her, looking for any form of advice. I truly needed help.

**Minoru and Sayuri**

"This is all your fault!" Sayuri said angrily.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"Before you came, she was going to help us defeat that demon you work for!"

"You lie. Defeating Taishou is impossible, Momoko knows that."

"Apparently not."

**Mei Lin, Eriol, and Tomoyo**

Mei Lin sighed. It was going to take _forever_ to find this girl. Idiot. She had to leave, of course. Such a mood killer. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other before putting a supportive hand on each of her shoulders. Eriol smiled at her supportingly.

"Come on, at lest we know the general direction she headed in, right?"

"Actually..." Mei Lin said sheepishly.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Well, Sayuri only said that she had gone west based on where they were."

"Where were they?"

"That's my point."

**Momoko**

The old woman stared at her and she stared back. Nobody spoke for a few minutes. The old woman coughed quietly, and Momoko looked up from fidgeting with the fraying thread on her white shorts.

"I'd be able to help better if I knew your problem."

"Of course. I'm sorry, but there is something I need to ask you first."

The old woman stared questioningly. Momoko was getting more and more nervous. It was afterall, a strange question to ask. Would she answer?

"Ma'am, do you believe in magic?"

**The twins**

Minoru stared at his sister. She stared back.

"She's seriously trying...?"

"Yes, she said some stupid thing about freeing you. Not that I care, I'm just bored of all this boring life or death crap."

"Oh god." He muttered, "Oh god!"

The horrified look on his face told Sayuri that this apparently, was not good.

**The couple**

"Sakura, can I borrow one of your cards?"

"Uhm, sure. Which one?"

"FLY."

"I can use that!"

"I know, but I think that I'll have an easier time carrying you than the other way around."

"Good point." She nodded, handing him the card.

He threw the card into the air and hit it with the sword, calling its name. He sprouted angelic wings as he grabbed her into his arms, bridal style.

**Momoko**

"Of course I do, deary. What do you think it was that brought you to me?"

"You're a caller?"

"Yes, I call those who are troubled and in need of a helping hand or advice and they come to me. So tell me, sweetheart. What's your problem?"

Momoko bit her lip, feeling the tears rise in her eyes once again. 'Just tell her' a small voice said. She took a shaky breath and looked up.

"Well, you see, the thing is I've been working for...someone ever since I can remember."

"Taishou?"

Momoko nodded slowly and shamefully, waiting to be rejected.

"Go on."

"I met this amazing guy while working for Taishou. I mean, there's so much more underneath his tough guy exterior. But, working for Taishou has become too much of a burden, so I came here and met his sister. We've both known him for 6 years, because she ran away at a young age. I came to lead a rebellion against Taishou. But now, this guy comes and he tells me he loves me and that I should come back. But his sister told me that he's lying."

The old woman nodded and looked very solemnly at the girl.

"Listen to the deepest parts of your heart. That will lead you to what you need to do."

"I don't know how..."

"I didn't say I was done yet."

**Everyone (but Momoko)**

Their heads all snapped up as they felt the strong presence. It felt so odd. There were no real words to describe it. It was calling them, calling them. Instantly, without knowing anything, they headed west.

**Alright, the OCs are gonna go have some bonding time for the next chapter so that the actual goddamn characters of the series can hog some spotlight. Again, I apologize, I'll do my best, but no guarentees that the next chapter will exactly be "on time" either. Review if you want, or don't.**


End file.
